


Imagine Your OTP's

by comebackbehere



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, and raven is my favorite so i'ma put her with everyone, basically i ship raven with everyone, but they're like oneshots, lots and lots of oneshots, oneshots i write when i don't wanna write my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a slew of 'Imagine Your OTP's' with Raven pairings...cause I'm kinda a slut for Raven. So, enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mom Thinks You're Pretty (Doctor Mechanic)

**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP is a single parent with an adopted child. One day they go shopping and Person A spots person B from the other side of the store, and Person A is unable to look away. Then, Person A's child asks why they're staring at Person B, then without an answer, goes up to them and smiles innocently, "Hi there Mr/Miss! My mommy/daddy thinks you're really pretty/handsome." Making Person B smile and look up to see a very flustered and embarassed Person A.**

**Doctor Mechanic**

"Poptarts?"

"Did Aunt O put it on the list?"

Brown eyes glance down at the paper before dark curls bob, "In really big letters, Mami."

"Well, then I guess we need Poptarts." Raven Reyes laughs as she looks at the six-year-old who walks beside her with a piece of paper in his tiny hand. "What kind of Poptarts should we get, Jamie?"

The little boy goes off on a tangant on the different options and Raven glances down at the small child who is her whole world. The perfect little boy she adopted five years ago has stolen her entire being. Every single one of Raven's friends had been shocked when she had told them that she was planning to adopt, and they all stood by her in silent support as she jumped through every hoop before Jamie was finally placed in her life.

And he completely took over it.

"...that's why we should get cookie dough and strawberry."

Raven blinks and nods slowly, "Sounds like a plan."

Poptarts are soon added to their grocery cart along with much too sugary cereal for Jamie's aunt and Raven's best friend/roommate. Jamie is near boredom as they turn into the bread aisle and Raven can see the way the little boy's shoulders droop as he curls his tiny fingers through the bars of the cart and runs his fingers over the random boxes in the aisle, his mother just chuckles as she grabs a loaf of bread and tosses it into the cart.

"Only a few more things, mijo," Raven assures him as she rolls down the aisle and watches as Jamie pouts his lower lip and gives a small nod. "We just have to grab some pasta and some fruit and then we'll..."

Raven trails off as she stops short and stares down the aisle at the beautiful woman who is reading the back of a pasta box. Her heart patters in her chest as Raven blinks and tries to stop the way her pulse thumps heavily, and she hates the way her hands grow sweaty. The woman is _beautiful_. And Raven doesn't want to look away, she _can't_ look away; she takes in the scrubs and the glasses on the top of the woman's head and swoons.

"Mami?" Jamie frowns as he tugs on Raven's jacket. "Mami, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Um, nothing. There's uh nothing..." Raven trails off and gives a hard swallow.

Jamie narrows his eyes at his mother and looks up to see where her gaze lies before he follows it and snickers as he notices the woman a few feet away. Of course he was aware of the fact that his mother was single, even though sometimes he thought his Aunt O and his mom were in love. The little boy rolls his eyes as he folds his arms over his chest and his floppy waves bounce as he marches forward.

"Jamie!" Raven calls after him.

The little boy doesn't stop until the woman is in front of him, "Excuse me?"

Brown eyes drop and confusion appears on her face, "Can I help you, sweetheart?"

"My mami thinks your _super_ pretty." Jamie declares as he tosses his hands up and bounces on the tips of his toes. "She got all stuttery like Aunt O does whenever she sees Uncle Lincoln without a shirt on."

"Oh." The woman blinks. "Um, that's very nice of your mom."

"My mami is really, really pretty too. People tell her she's hot." Jamie rambles as he turns to point his finger at a horrified Raven. "Mami fixes cars and she's not dating anyone, not even Aunt O."

The doctor laughs as she shakes her head, "Wow."

"James Campbell Reyes." Raven grumbles as she hurries towards her child and pauses beside him with cheeks that are lit up with a blush of horror. "I am _so_ sorry, my son is too much like me. He thinks it's okay to tell everyone what's on his mind."

"That's alright." The woman assures her as she puts the pasta box in the basket on her arm and looks at Raven with soft eyes. "I think it's cute. He's handsome, he looks a lot like my daughter's son."

"Mami says I get my perfection from her even though she adopted me." Jamie chirps.

"Mami also says you talk too much." Raven teases as she widens her eyes and watches as Jamie dramatically clamps a hand over his mouth. "I apologize for whatever he said to you, don't take it to heart."

A perfectly manicured eyebrow lifts slowly, "So you don't think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're gorgeous." Raven blurts out.

"Well, thank you. You and your son really made my day." The doctor chuckles as she shyly ducks her head and draws her lower lip into her mouth. "I hope the two of you have a wonderful day. Maybe I'll run into you guys again soon."

"May we meet again." Raven grins.

The woman walks away and Jamie drops her hand, "Did I do good?"

"You did great, kiddo." Raven laughs as she ruffles her son's hair. "Aunt O is gonna be proud."


	2. Look What We Built (Princess Mechanic)

**Imagine Person A of your OTP giving Person B a box of train tracks and a mechanical train to put around the Christmas tree while they go to the store. Person A comes back and almost trips over train tracks to find Person B building an express way throughout the whole house.**

**Princess Mechanic**

"Raven, _please_? It's something I always wanted as a kid, but my parents refused to get one. It'll be fun for Jacob." Clarke Griffin-Reyes offers as she pouts her lower lip and watches her wife slowly roll her eyes.

"Babe," Raven Reyes sighs as she looks at the box in her wife's hand before she glances back at their Christmas tree. "You really don't play fair with those eyes. And it's not fair that _I'm_ the one setting it up."

"You're the best, Rae." Clarke chirps as she bounces forward and shoves the box into the older woman's arms before she presses a kiss to her cheek. "I'd help you, but I have to get to the hospital. I'm sure Jacob will think it's fun."

Raven flashes the blonde a sarcastic smile and Clarke simply chuckles as she presses a lingering kiss to Raven's lips and hurries off to tell their son goodbye. With a sigh, Raven glances down at the box in her hand and scowls at the instructions of how to build the mechanical train. With a shake of her head, Raven grumbles a few curses under her breath as she sees how complicated the stupid toy is.

"I'm a mechanic, this shit should be easy." Raven mumbles.

"Mami, see twain?"

Raven jumps in surprise as she glances down to see her three-year-old son; the little boy looks up at her with hazel eyes and a pout and it causes her heart to flutter. The woman slowly crouches down beside Jacob and the little boy is quick to tuck himself into his mother's side as he leans against her chest and stares down at the box in her hands that his hands eagerly slam against.

"Mommy wants us to build the train that will go round and round the Christmas tree. How does that sound?" Raven asks and Jacob looks up at her with bright eyes as he nods his head happily. "Alrighty then."

Clarke gives a small smile as she glances at her wife and son before she shakes her head and pulls on her coat before she blows a kiss towards the pair. She lingers for a moment and takes in the sight of her family before she vanishes into the cold winter and leaves the pair to their own devices; she knows Raven will do a good job, her wife is a perfectionist and she never accepts anything other than what's the best.

Inside the house, Raven is carefully undoing all the train tracks while Jacob rolls the train around the carpet while he makes loud noises and his giggles fill the air. Raven chuckles as she looks down at the tracks that click easily together; the mechanic tilts her head as she stares at the track before a smirk works itself across her face and she quickly stands and gathers her son.

-

Clarke yawns as she exits the car and locks it behind herself before she patters up the porch steps and pushes the key into the lock. The warmth of her home surrounds her as she steps inside and hears the sound of familiar Christmas songs. Clarke eagerly strips from her jacket and scarf as she hears loud laughter before she steps forward and stumbles, and she glances down to see train tracks spread completely around the room.

"Mommy, careful!" Jacob whines as he toddles his way out of the kitchen with a pout much like Raven's, the dark-haired child makes his way over to where Clarke's foot has knocked a track askew and he huffs. "Oopsie."

"Bud, what on earth are you doing?" Clarke demands as she steps over the track and scoops her son into her arms much to his displeasure as he begins to squirm. "Hey, aren't you going to give me a hello kiss?"

"Hello kiss." Jacob repeats as he presses a wet smack to her cheek before he points his finger towards the kitchen and Clarke's eyes widen as she follows his gesture. "Make twain twacks, Mommy. Lots and lots!"

A train whistles and flashes its beaming headlights as it eagerly chugs its way through the living room with multiple trains that work around it. Clarke blinks in awe as she realizes she has a complete train station throughout her entire downstairs. The living room is wrapped with a large figure eight that blends into another design only to straighten out and vanish into the kitchen.

"Raven, what did you do?" Clarke laughs as she carries Jacob into the kitchen where she finds her wife on her stomach with her feet swinging as she watches the trains. "There is an entire station out there!"

"I know. Cool, right?" Raven beams. "J and I started to build it around the tree, but then we got really bored and made some adjustments which led to us going out and buying more tracks to create this awesome set up."

"Babe, I just wanted a train track around the Christmas tree not around the whole house. You two need to clean it up." Clarke orders with a small smile as she listens to the matching whines that leave her wife and son. "Guys, I'm serious."

"Five minutes, Mommy?" Jacob pleads as he sets his hands on Raven's face and pushes his lower lip out and when Clarke's gaze flickers towards Raven she sees that her wife has the same expression on her face. "Pwetty please?"

"Fine. But only five more minutes and then I want this cleaned up." Clarke chuckles as she sets Jacob down, the three-year-old squeaks happily and waddles to lay beside his mother as he beams. "We have guests coming tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Raven mumbles with a roll of her eyes. "O and Bell will think it's cool."

"Mommy, come pway!" Jacob squeals.

Clarke rolls her eyes as she moves to lay on the other side of her son, " _Five_ minutes."

"Merry Christmas, babe." Raven whispers as she leans over Jacob's head to nudge her nose against Clarke's and the blonde smiles as she bites her lower lip. "I really, really love you. Did you know that?"

"Yes, I do. I love you, too." Clarke replies.

Soft lips meet and the two rip apart a moment later when a loud whistle sounds and Jacob bursts into loud giggles at their frightened expressions on his mothers' faces. Clarke rolls her eyes as she looks around at the mess of her house, and she suddenly decides that this train track was so much better than the one she wanted around the tree and the one she wanted when she was Jacob's age.


	3. Oh Shit (Octaven)

**Imagine Person A is sitting in their 7am class when person B sits down next to them and pours a monster energy drink into their coffee and says "I'm going to die" before they drink the whole thing.**

**Octaven**

Early. It's too early. That's all Octavia Blake can think as she sinks into her seat and drops her head onto the table. College is a bitch and she suddenly wishes she was a senior again and didn't have to worry about all this crap. She can hear people walking into the class, hears their tired yawns and their whines as they settle around her. And then she hears a forced cry before someone plops down beside her.

Octavia lifts her head and turns to see a sleepy eyed brunette drop her bag on the table before she pulls her dark hair into a sloppy bun. Green eyes blink in surprise as Octavia takes in the makeup free face of the stranger and wonders how she never noticed this beautiful woman in her boring class before. Suddenly, brown eyes turn to look at her and Octavia is quick to drop her head back to the table.

A chuckle leaves the woman and Octavia rolls her head slightly to watch as the woman pops the lid off her Starbucks cup and Octavia takes a moment to breathe in the deep scent of coffee before she gives a soft moan. Her eyes flutter shut as she allows the smell to wrap through her senses and lull her for a moment only for that silence to be disturbed as a loud pop echos and her eyes open.

The stranger beside her looks like a lost puppy as she stares at the Monster in her hand before she pours it into her coffee cup. Octavia allows her head to pop up as the green liquid disappears into the Starbucks cup and the stranger gives a soft cry of defeat as she empties half the can before she stares down at her drink. For a moment, Octavia expects her to get up and throw it away but the woman just takes a deep breath and grabs the cup.

"What are you doing?" Octavia demands in a raspy voice.

Brown eyes glance at her and the woman swallows hard, "I'm going to die."

The stranger knocks back the entire cup in a solid two minutes.

Octavia wants to ask if she's okay, wants to make sure that her heart isn't going to pop out of her chest, but the professor chooses that moment to wonder into the large room. For the next hour, Octavia keeps a close eye on the woman beside her and she can't help but chuckle as she watches the woman grow more and more restless in her seat as she taps her pen against her binder and scrolls through Tumblr on her laptop.

"You okay?" Octavia whispers.

"M'fine. Super fine. Better than fine." The woman assures her.

"Alright." Octavia chuckles. "I'm Octavia."

"Raven. Raven Reyes. Raven Marie Reyes." The brunette replies with a smirk. "You're hot."

"You're confident." Octavia replies with a lift of her brow.

"Nah, I just wanna live my life to the fullest because I'm pretty sure my heart is five seconds away from exploding." Raven shrugs as she flashes the younger woman a look and playfully wiggles her brow. "Then again, looking at you, it might not even last _that_ long."

Octavia snorts and rolls her eyes, "I'll give that a two."

"A two? I'm wounded." Raven scoffs and she's silent for a moment as they both scribble down something important before she throws a look towards Octavia. "How about I make it up to you? Maybe I'll come up with a better pickup line later."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Octavia asks with a look of surprise.

"Um, I think so. I mean, if you _want_ it to be a date." Raven shrugs. "We could go to dinner. Or go see a movie. Oh, or we could go off campus and go clubbing. Are you old enough to go clubbing? Can you even legally drink?"

"Alright, alright. Shut up." Octavia orders with a smile. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Yeah?" Raven beams.

Octavia nods, "But we're _not_ going out for coffee."


	4. Sometimes It Doesn't Work Out (Rayna)

**Soulmate AU**

**Anya/Raven**

Anya Trikru hates the idea of a soulmate. She hates the idea that she's meant to be with someone, that she's _expected_ to be with someone. And that someone is written across her wrist, forever. There was a time when the idea of a soulmate excited her, but that excitement went away when her father cheated on her mother and her mother's mark went away after she scratched her skin bare; that just made Anya believe that the whole soulmate thing isn't real.

So she covers hers up with a bracelet.

She keeps the silver bracelet around her wrist to hide the name, to avoid looking at 'Raven' for longer than she has to. _Raven_. She snorts every time she thinks of it, all she can picture is some blonde hippy with those stupid hipster snapbacks and flower crowns. She figures her soulmate is someone who thinks it's ironic and cool to wear glasses even though she doesn't need them and drinks Starbucks like it's water.

She's a junior in college when she realizes most of her friends, if not all of them, have found their soulmates and are happy; Lexa met Clarke Griffin two months ago, Emori has been with John Murphy since they were fourteen, Gina recently hooked up with Bellamy Blake, and even Jasper some how came across his soulmate when they went on a roadtrip. Everyone was happy, everyone was in love and it makes her sick.

"Wow. You're um actually coming with us tonight?"

Anya shoots Clarke a quick glare, "Is that a problem?"

"Hey, don't be mean." Lexa scolds as she scowls at her roommate and curls a protective arm around Clarke's waist as she looks down at her. "I was just as surprised as you were, babe. She never leaves her cave."

"It's a party with free booze and a possible fuck buddy. I'm in desperate need of both." Anya grumbles as she shoulders on her leather jacket and flips her hair from it. "So, yes. I'm leaving my cave. Get over it."

Anya stomps away and rolls her eyes as she hears Clarke's mumble of 'she's so grumpy'.

-

The alcohol settles low in her stomach as she closes her eyes and gets lost in the beat of the music. The party was loud and there were so many sweaty bodies that she was having a hard time figuring out who she was dancing with at the moment. She needs this, needs to feel something. She needs to kill the wonder that has been eating away at her ever since Lexa had found the 'Clarke' she was waiting for.

A sigh leaves her as she drops her empty glass and tugs her hips free of the hands that hold tight to it. She ignores the shouts of disapproval as she fumbles her way towards the kitchen and she can't help but roll her eyes as she sees Lexa and Clarke, her roommate is standing in front of Clarke with a hand propped on the wall while the blonde fiddles with the belt loops of her jeans. It's disgusting.

"They're so disgusting."

Anya glances over and pauses at the beautiful woman, "Uh. Yeah. They are."

"I swear, if I have to come back to my apartment one more time and find them half naked on our couch then I'm going to cry." The brunette chuckles as she grabs a beer and easily pops the lid. "Then again, I guess that's what happens when you find your soulmate."

"The constant making out?" Anya scoffs.

"Yeah." The woman nods as she offers a beer to Anya. "You don't think so?"

"No. I don't." Anya snorts as she accepts the beer and takes a small swig while she scans her eyes over the brunette whose jeans look painted on while her eyelashes pillow on her cheeks. "Soulmates are stupid."

The brunette pauses for a moment, "You haven't met yours?"

"Nope." Anya chirps. "Thank God."

"Huh." The woman gives a nod and offers her hand. "I'm Raven."

The world screeches to a stop and Anya suddenly feels like she's hit a blunt a little too hard. She feels like everything is falling from beneath her as she stares into brown orbs. Anya chokes down her surprise as she accepts the hand Raven offers her and gives it a firm shake and darts her gaze down to her wrist, and she hates that she feels disappointed when she sees that the woman's wrist is covered by a jacket.

"Anya."

Anya waits.

She waits for a reaction, but Raven just nods and continues to smile.

"Babe!"

The raspy voice sounds from behind Raven and Anya furrows her brow as she watches thin arms twine around Raven's waist from behind. And then she sees it, sees the tan skin as a jacket creeps up when she moves just right: _Octavia_. She swallows hard and glances down at Octavia's wrist and feels the vodka and beer in her stomach swirl into a painful mess as she reads the black letters: _Raven_.

Anya backs away and blinks in shock, blinks in order to clear the way tears suddenly gather on her lashes. She feels her back meet a shoulder and she turns to see Lexa staring at her with concern on her face and she dodges the hand that reaches for her. It burns her even more when she notices that Raven is too wrapped in Octavia to even realize that she's just crushed someone's heart and shattered their entire world.

"Anya!" Lexa calls after her.

She doesn't stop. She can't. She has to get away. She knew this was going to happen, this was what she wanted to avoid. She shoulders her way through the crowd of the party and growls as she hears Lexa's voice not far behind her. As she dodges a group of drunk idiots, she feels her body collide with a firm figure and she glances up into warm eyes and watches as thick brows rise and a smile appear on his face.

"Anya!"

Anya growls in annoyance, "Excuse me."

"Anya?" The man repeats with wide eyes. "I'm Lincoln. I've been waiting for you."

Anya furrows her brow, " _Excuse me_?"

The handsome man fiddles with his sleeve and lifts his arm slowly and Anya tenses as she sees her name on his skin. His eyes stare at her with so much hope and wonder, and she hopes that her own gaze isn't full of pain and confusion. She flashes a quick glance over her shoulder and hates the way her wrist burns as she sees Octavia wrap a hand around the back of Raven's neck and draw her into a soft kiss.

Anya clenches her jaw and once again curses the idea of fucking soulmates. The sound of a throat being cleared catches her attention and she once again looks to Lincoln who flashes her wrists quick glances and she curls her fingers around her bracelet and tries to ignore the guilt that rushes through her. For a moment, she wants to walk away but she can't break his heart the way Raven unknowingly broke hers.

Anya wonders, as she stares up at Lincoln, if there is a possibility of having two soulmates in the world; one that you end up having to settle with, and the one you meet and find out that you can never have them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feel free to send me prompts if you want!


	5. Our Song Is A Slamming Screen Door...Or Not (Lexa/Clarke/Raven/Octavia)

**Imagine your OTP arguing about what their song is. Person A wants it to be the song playing during their first kiss/date/time asking the others out. Person B wants it to be a song that they feel describes their relationship. Person C wants it to be some cheesy song that has nothing to do with their relationship. Screw romance, Person D just wants it to be cheesy in general.**

**Clarke/Lexa/Raven/Octavia**

"I can't wait for our wedding." Clarke breathes out with a smile.

Octavia snorts into a cup as she rolls her eyes, "We're not even engaged."

"Yet." Lexa cuts in.

"Wait..." Raven frowns. "We're getting married?"

"Well, some day we'll get married. Maybe. If you guys want to." Clarke mutters as she watches Bellamy and Gina waltz around the dance floor of their wedding reception. "We'll get to have our first dance to our song."

"Our song?" Octavia repeats as she looks away from her brother and sister-in-law, and she arches an eyebrow as Clarke nods and cups her chin in her hands. "I wasn't aware that we even had a song."

"Of course we do!" Clarke scoffs as she turns her attention to her girlfriends' and watches as the trio trade looks of confusion and silent question. "Guys, don't you remember our first time? The song that was playing?"

"Babe, come on," Lexa chuckles. "Thinking Out Loud is _so_ overdone."

"Yeah, I refuse to have an Ed Sheeran song as our song." Raven chirps as she swirls her glass of champagne before she takes a small swig. "As much as I love his music, it is way too cheesy for my taste."

Lexa nods and straightens her shoulders, "I think A Thousand Years should be..."

"Don't even finish that sentence. Talk about overdone. That song has been wrung dry, Lex. No fuckin' way." Octavia cuts in as she shakes her head. "I fucking hate that song. I refuse to even consider that."

"Well, tell me how you _really_ feel." Lexa scoffs as she rolls her eyes. "Well, if not that song then I really like You've Got To Hide Your Love Away. You can't tell me that it doesn't describe our relationship perfectly."

"Yeah," Clarke agrees with a frown. "But it's sad."

"Not really." Lexa hums as she tilts her head. "How could she say to me, love will find a way? Gather round all you clowns, let me hear you say. Hey, you've got to hide your love away...except we don't. Not anymore."

"And we never will again." Octavia adds in. "Raven, what about you?"

"How about that ass song by Big Sean?" Raven offers. "You guys have nice asses."

"Babe," Octavia snorts as she reaches out to twist her pinky with Raven's and watches as innocent brown eyes rise to meet hers. "Let's be real here, out of all of us at this table, _you_ have the best ass."

"I second that." Lexa mumbles into her champagne glass.

Clarke nods eagerly, "Oh hell yeah."

"Hm." Raven smirks. "I like that."

"Well, I think our song is First Heartbreak." Octavia shrugs and she rolls her eyes as three gazes snap to look at her in surprise. "Believe it or not, I actually listened to that mix CD that Clarke made for us our freshmen year."

"Why that song though?" Raven frowns as she scrunches her nose.

Octavia sighs, "You'd never hear me singing love songs, wasn't big on poetry. Never cried cry in the movies, didn't want to feel so weak. I would never talk about it, never let it get to me. But something in me is changing, guess you did something to me."

"I think that fits you _personally_." Lexa hums as she leans over to press a soft kiss to Octavia's temple much to her dismay. "I think we should all just pick our own song. And when we get married, and we have our first dance, we'll just do a mashup."

Clarke furrows her brow and rolls her eyes, "So, we'll mashup Thinking Out Loud, First Heartbreak, You've Got To Hide Your Love Away..."

"And Raven?" Octavia asks and she snorts in amusement as she sees the way her girlfriend glances up with food stuffed in her mouth, her cheeks swollen with chicken. "What song do you want to put in the mashup?"

Raven swallows hard and beams, "Love Is An Open Door."

Three groans sound as Lexa reaches out to swat at Raven's arm, "Be serious."

"I am!" Raven whines as she drops her fork and rubs at the sting in her arm. "But with you, I found my place. I see your face, and it's nothing like I've ever known before. Love is open door, love is an open door or some bullshit like that."

Octavia smirks, "You're so cute."

"I know." Raven shrugs. "So does that count?"

"Alright." Lexa laughs as she looks between the three women who have turned her world upside down and have stolen her heart completely. "Thinking Out Loud, First Heartbreak, You've Got To Hide Your Love Away, and...Love Is An Open Door. Sounds like a trainwreck."

"Being that it's us?" Clarke snorts. "It's perfect."

"True." Lexa sighs.

Octavia nods with a laugh, "Preach."

"Clarke, are you going to finish your chicken?" Raven asks through a mouthful of food.

Yeah, their mashup would be perfect.


	6. The Stakes Are High (Lexa/Clarke/Raven/Octavia)

**Imagine your OT4 playing putt putt golf. Who's the sore loser? Who's the snobby winner? Who didn't want to be there but ended up having the most fun? Who is "teaching" the other to putt when actually flirting/grinding on the other?**

**Lexa/Clarke/Raven/Octavia**

"I don't want to."

"Raven." Clarke huffs. "It'll be fun."

"I fucking _hate_ golf. You know this. Remember when you took us to your dad's golfing thingy and I got thrown out because I yelled 'Get'em Griff'?" Raven mumbles. "After that, I swore I'd never golf again."

"Babe, we tried to tell you that there's a thing called a golf clap." Lexa reminds her with a fond smile as she slides an arm around Raven's waist. "It's not our fault that you are too loud for your own good."

"Shut up." Raven whines.

"Rae, it'll be fun." Octavia assures her as she twines her fingers with Clarke's and tugs the blonde towards the putt putt building. "We'll even make it more interesting, the winner gets to be the boss in bed tonight."

A smirk slides slowly across Raven's face, "I'm in."

-

"Jinx!"

Clarke gasps as she knocks her putter against the ball and watches it fly, "Octavia!"

"What?" Octavia pouts with an innocent blink of her lashes.

"That's the _fourth_ time that you've done that." Clarke growls as she points her putter at her girlfriend who raises her hands in a show of silent innocence. "Do it one more time and you won't be allowed in bed, winner or not."

"You're no fun." Octavia whines as she moves to set her ball up.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and putt." Clarke orders as she slaps Octavia on the butt and the younger woman yelps as she rubs at her stinging backside. "So, who exactly is in the lead now? Lexa?"

"I'm up by two." Lexa smirks.

"Don't get too cocky, _amado_." Raven purrs as she curls her arms around Lexa's waist and feels the older woman sink into her embrace slightly. "I might catch up with you...well, that's if I ever learn how to putt."

"I'll teach you!" Octavia chirps as she eagerly waves her arm.

Raven presses a kiss to Lexa's shoulder and pulls away, "Yeah?"

"Of course, baby. Come here." Octavia orders as she motions Raven over and presses her hands to her hips as Raven lines her shot up. "You just need to put less force behind it, Rae. It's actually really easy."

"Oh?" Raven grins as she pushes her hips back against Octavia.

Octavia gasps and clears her throat, "Uh yeah."

"Lemme see." Raven whispers as she playfully wiggles her butt and Octavia is quick to catch her hips to steady her before the brunette swings a shot that goes way over the hole. "Oops. Sorry, babe."

"Why are you apologizing?" Octavia chuckles.

Raven peeks over her shoulder and bites her lower lip, "That was your ball, _mi amor_."

"Fuck you." Octavia growls.

"Oh, you will. Just wait." Raven snickers.

-

"I am the champion, my friends. And I kept on fighting till the end! I am the champion, I am the champion! And you are all losers cause I am the champion of the world!" Clarke sings as she tosses her arms up.

Lexa clenches her jaw in annoyance, "You suck."

"Nope. That's what _you're_ going to be doing tonight." Clarke giggles as she curls her arms around Lexa's bicep while the older woman continues to scowl. "Aw, are you really that mad? You'll beat me next time, babe."

"You cheated." Lexa whines.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"I tried to get her, Lex," Octavia sighs from her place on Raven's back as the foursome make their way to their car. "I tried to keep jinxing her, but she found her mojo. No wonder she likes mini golf so much."

"It's the only thing she's good at winning." Raven chuckles and Octavia laughs alongside her as she presses a kiss to the side of her head. "Challenge Lex to DDR, me to Chess, and O to Call of Duty and we'll see who wins then."

"Well, either way you guys get to be my slaves tonight." Clarke beams as she moves to stand before them so she can walk backwards. "I hope you guys are ready for some roleplaying. I'm feeling kinky tonight."

Lexa furrows her brow, "Raven is rubbing off on you."

"I wish." Raven mumbles under her breath.

"I think it's time we break out some costumes, my loves." Clarke smirks as she rubs her hands together and watches as her girlfriends' share terrified looks. "Lex, you ready to be my sexy nurse maid?"

"W-What?" Lexa sputters as her eyes widen. " _No_!"

"Yes." Clarke replies. "And Octavia can be...a sexy construction worker."

"Hell no. Fuck no. I am _not_ dressing as a construction worker. I don't fucking care how many games of putt putt you win." Octavia scowls as she tightens her legs around Raven's waist when the older woman barks out a laugh.

"Ah, ah. No take backs. You guys agreed." Clarke reminds her as she turns her twinkling orbs to Raven who stares at her with a look of amusement. "And Raven? Hm, I think I'm feeling a naughty maid."

"Feather duster too?" Raven asks as she arches an eyebrow.

"Of course."

"I'm in." Raven nods.

Clarke laughs happily as she turns to skip off to the car.

"We are _never_ playing putt putt again." Octavia grumbles.

"Agreed." Lexa huffs.

Raven smiles and gives a small shrug, "I had a great time."


	7. That Lady Is A Tramp, But I Love Her (Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Octavia)

**Imagine your OT4 going out on their first official date at an actual restaurant.  
**

**Clarke/Lexa/Raven/Octavia**

"Can I just say that you all look beautiful tonight?"

Octavia smirks as she sees Lexa run her eyes over the menu, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"I try." Lexa chuckles as she furrows her brow. "I can't decide what I want."

"I think I might do the chicken parm," Clarke hums as she closes her menu and reaches for her lemonade. "I'm glad we finally did this. I'm sick of dating in pairs, it's not fair. I want everyone to know how happy I am."

"Aw, Griff. You're so cheesy." Raven teases as she leans towards the blonde to offer a soft kiss that lingers a moment too long. "And I second that, I'm glad that we're not hiding this anymore. It was getting boring."

"And really fucking confusing." Octavia snorts as she closes her own menu and rests her elbows on the table. "I could never keep track of who I was supposed to taking out and someone was always mad."

Lexa rolls her eyes, "It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Babe, Tommy from the Ice Cream Parlor is convinced I'm some sort of player because I've taken all of you there on different occasions." Clarke points out as she reaches out to twist a strand of Lexa's hair around her finger.

"Well, you _are_ kind of a player." Raven reminds her as she lifts her gaze from her menu and watches as Clarke slowly arches an eyebrow. "You're the one who kinda put this whole relationship together."

"Bullshit. She put you, her, and Lexa together. But really _I_ take the cake for this." Octavia cut in with a look of disbelief as she narrows her eyes at her girlfriend. " _I_ was the one who pursued _you_ after I realized that you were already in a relationship with Clarke and Lexa."

"Yeah, Lexa wanted to kick your ass for a while." Raven snorts as she slides her finger down the menu until it makes a loud squeaking noise. "And then she realized how hot you were and thought it'd be nice to include you."

"That is _not_ how it went." Lexa sneers as she reaches out to push a hand against Raven's until the squeaking stops. "I happened to fall for Octavia because she was kind and she treated both you and Clarke with respect."

Octavia flashes her girlfriend a look of adoration, "This is why you're my favorite."

"Hey!" Clarke frowns. "I thought _I_ was your favorite."

"What? Nuh uh! She told me I was her favorite last weekend." Raven scowls.

"Um, you're all my favorite?" Octavia offers.

"Ladies," A handsome man greets as he appears before them. "Are we ready to order?"

Octavia nods as she taps her blunt nails against her menu and waits for the man's dark gaze to snap towards her, "Yeah. Um, I think I'm going to go with the Veal Marsala. And can I get the house salad without any tomatoes?"

"Veal?" Raven repeats. "Baby cow killer."

Clarke smirks as she fiddles with her earring, "Can I have the Shrimp Scampi?"

"Of course." The man nods before he looks to Lexa. "And for you?"

"Uh..." Lexa continues to stare at the menu as she furrows her brow. "Ask her first."

Raven glances up with wide eyes and a smile, "Can I get chicken tenders and french fries?"

Octavia laughs loudly at Raven's request and she's quick over and catch Raven's lips with her own. The waiter tenses at the sight and Clarke rolls her eyes as he watches him try to keep his gaze from flickering to where Raven and Octavia were curled into one another. As the silence surrounds them, Lexa looks up and clenches her jaw as she notices the way the waiter shifts and crosses his legs slightly.

"She'll have just a normal Calzone." Lexa snaps and the man looks at her with wide eyes and gives a shaky nod as he quickly scribbles the order down. "I'll have the Grilled Chicken with linguine instead of spaghetti."

"R-Right. Okay. Um, we'll have that right out."

Lexa rolls her eyes as she watches him scramble off, "Perv."

"I'll hope you know that the couple in the booth across from ours is watching us like hawks. And they look like they witnessed the Anti Christ." Clarke mumbles as she curls her lips around her straw and looks up through her eyelashes.

"Dear, what'dya say we go out to dinner tonight and spend our evening judging people? And let's make it completely obvious too so they feel uncomfortable." Octavia mumbles as she deepens her raspy voice.

Raven bats her lashes and beams, "Oh, sweetheart. You read my mind. That sounds so much better than us sitting at home and eating our weight in cookies while staring mindlessly at another sitcom full of white people."

"You two are horrible." Clarke laughs. "Seriously twisted."

"They're cute." Lexa argues as she leans over Octavia to meet Clarke's lips with her own before she flashes a quick glance over her shoulder and smirks. "I think they might be ready to blow into little pieces."

Octavia nods, "That would _really_ make my night."

"You're really are terrible." Raven snorts before she smirks. "I love it."

"I know you do. You all do." Octavia smirks as she crunches on the ice in her Dr. Pepper before she notices a waitress and she quickly raises the glass and gives it a shake with a scowl. "These people have sucky service."

Lexa reaches out to lower Octavia's hand as she glares, "Not everyone can keep up with how fast you drink those unhealthy, caffeinated drinks. That's your fourth one, you're not going to be hungry by the time the food gets here."

"You're such a mom." Octavia huffs.

"Someone has to be." Lexa scoffs. "I can't take you three anywhere."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Clarke frowns as she swats at the hand that creeps up her thigh and shoots Raven a small glare. "Stop trying to feel me up or you're not going to be touching me tonight."

Raven pouts and rolls her eyes, "Octavia lets me do it."

"True." Octavia nods. "She's good at being secretive about it."

"See what I mean." Lexa chuckles.

The four share mindless chatter as they wait for their food and Lexa ends up swatting Raven's foot from between her legs while Clarke brushes Raven's hand from under her shirt three times. Octavia gets suspiciously quiet and it takes Clarke all of five seconds to reach under the table and pull Raven's hand from Octavia's jeans. By the time the food arrives, Raven is pouting as she doodles with the crayons she had demanded from a waitress while Octavia plays on her phone and Lexa and Clarke share "boring grow up talk" as Octavia and Raven call it.

"Yours looks better than mine." Octavia whines as she looks at Lexa's plate. "I want a bite."

"Me too!" Raven chirps.

Clarke furrows her brow, "If they get a bite then so do I."

The waiter doesn't bother to linger longer than necessary when he catches Lexa's green orbs on him and by the time he's gone, three forks are buried in Lexa's food and soon everyone is snacking off each other's plates. Lexa can't help but laugh when Raven and Clarke get into a noodle slurping contest and soon she and Octavia are competing right alongside them; they only stop when Octavia nearly dies from chocking.

"Can we get dessert to go?" Raven asks as she licks sauce from her thumb.

Lexa arches an eyebrow slowly, "You don't want to eat it here?"

"If I eat it here then I'm literally going to pop out of my pants." Raven snorts.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad thing." Lexa deadpans as she reaches for her glass of water and catches sight of Raven's smirk. "Alright, we'll get a couple of cheesecakes to go and call it a night. Movie when we get back to the apartment?"

"Only if Octavia promises not to wear socks while we cuddle." Clarke replies.

"My feet get cold!"

"And my feet get hot when yours are touching mine!"

"Guys," Lexa sighs. "I really don't want to listen to this argument _again_."

"Who's paying?" Raven asks through a mouthful of cheese and sauce.

"I thought you said you were stuffed," Octavia teases as she leans over to kiss a spot of sauce from Raven's lower lip and the older woman hums happily against her mouth. "It's Clarke's turn to tip and Lexa's turn to pay."

"It's always my turn to pay." Lexa grumbles.

"Don't forget to add the smiley face to the receipt." Raven orders with a stern expression.

"You're a child." Lexa sighs. "I'm in love with a child."

"That's gross. You shouldn't say that out loud." Clarke laughs as she follows Lexa out of the booth as the two move to the front to pay. "Thank you for dinner, babe. We should do this again soon."

"Maybe when our girlfriends learn how to behave in public." Lexa suggests with a look of amusement as she glances over her shoulder to catch Octavia throw a piece of ice at Raven's forehead. "You think they'll ever grow up?"

Clarke throws a quick look at the pair, "No. But it's kind of adorable."

"I know." Lexa chuckles as she rolls her eyes. "That's why it's so annoying."

"Our girls are perfect and so are you." Clarke whispers as she curls her arms around Lexa's waist and the older woman grins down at her before she drops her head to press their lips together in a soft kiss. "I love you."

Lexa smiles happily against her lips, "I love you, too."

"What about me?" Octavia demands as she forces herself between them. "Do you love me?"

"Where's Raven?" Lexa demands.

"She's ordering the cheesecake. You almost forgot." Octavia shrugs as she presses quick kisses to both Lexa and Clarke's lips and then turns to wiggle her eyebrows at a couple that stare at them in confusion.

"This place sucks." Raven huffs as she appears before the three with her arms crossed over her chest and her lower lip puckered and Clarke is quick to lean forward to kiss it away. "They don't have cheesecake."

Octavia arches an eyebrow slowly, "We have chocolate sauce and whipcream at home. _You_ can be dessert."

"Really?" Raven beams.

"I like that idea." Clarke nods as she hurries to fish her wallet from her purse.

Lexa hums in agreement as she fumbles for her own credit card, "Yep. Me too. Let's get out of here."


	8. And Along Came Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I'm going to throw in a couple of Jamie/Raven drabbles here and there because the idea of Raven as a single mother is kind of adorable. And don't worry, eventually the drabbles will include Doctor Mechanic and Clexa ;) but for now it'll be a lot of Octaven and Braven.

Raven Reyes has a _good_ life.

She has her perfect job. Her perfect roommate. Her perfect home. Her perfect...everything. But there are mornings when she wakes up and feels _empty_. She looks around at all her perfection and craves something more, feels a stirring deep in the pit of her heart. It takes her a while to figure it out, three months to be exact, and then a customer brings a mini van into her shop and it's filled to the brim with tiny hands and giggles and suddenly it all makes sense as she watches kids rush around the waiting room.

Raven Reyes has a good life, and she knows what it'll take to make it great.

-

She tries to tell Octavia about her idea four different times. Once over breakfast, twice during a marathon of Golden Girls and ice cream, and once when they're stuck in LA traffic and Octavia is yelling at the car beside them. Octavia Blake is Raven's rock, her constant. She's known her since they were both in diapers and it only made sense for them to grow up alongside each other and move into a house. They both made good money and they both had a nice life, and Raven was afraid to disrupt that.

It's a Thursday when she blurts it out over takeout and Grey's Anatomy.

"Fuck," Octavia scoffs as she takes a bite of her orange chicken. "Callie is a _bitch_."

"I want to have a baby."

Chicken splatters back into the white box as green eyes snap to her, "With me?"

"No, you idiot." Raven laughs, and it sounds completely off so she turns away to poke weakly at her California roll. "I- _I_ want to have a baby. I want to adopt a child. It's crazy, I know. A-And I understand if you don't want to be a part of that and..."

"Dude, breathe." Octavia orders as she spears her chicken once more and pops it into her mouth, and Raven throws a quick glance to watch as her best friend chews thoughtfully. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"A while." Raven admits with a shrug. "I'm ready to be a mom."

Octavia barks out a laugh and shakes her head, "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Neither did I." Raven whispers with a blush. "But I want a baby."

"Well, then I'm in." Octavia nods. "Let's get you a baby."

Raven scrunches her nose slightly, "Don't say it like that."

"Fine." Octavia sighs. "Let's get you pregnant."

"I don't want to be pregnant."

Octavia narrows her eyes and throws a chopstick at her best friend.

-

Adoption is a _long_ process.

Very long. And Raven spends a lot of time with a headache. There's papers and decisions and lawyers and options and it's all overwhelming. The first solid decision Raven makes is that she wants a private agency, a closed adoption. After that she drags Octavia to an orientation and two more after that and while her little notepad is filled with tons of information, Octavia doodles nursery ideas and names.

Once the orientations end, Raven is at a standstill and all she can do is wait.

-

"Is this weird for you?"

Octavia glances up from her half-buttered bagel and frowns, "What?"

"That I'm adopting a kid." Raven shrugs as she pops a bite of cereal in her mouth and chews slowly for a moment. "That I'm going to be a mom and a baby is going to be living here and you're going to be Auntie Octavia."

"The only weird thing is that you're not telling anyone." Octavia replies as she sets her knife aside. "I think you should at least tell Bellamy and my mom. You're practically her kid too, she's going to be excited."

Raven nibbles at her lower lip, "I'm not ready. I want to get the call first."

"You'll get the call soon, Rae." Octavia assures her as she scoops up her bagel and moves to press a quick kiss to the top of her best friend's head. "I'll see you after work, I'll pick up a pizza on the way home! Love you, bitch!"

Raven rolls her eyes in amusement, "Love you too, whore."

-

The call comes a month later.

Raven is in plaid pajamas and has popcorn all over lap when the agency calls her and tells her that they've reviewed and accepted her application. She can barley hold back her tears as she listens to the man on the line explain to her the next steps and she tenses for a moment as he tells her that she'll be assigned a case worker and they'll be by to do a home study. Raven chance a glance around her house and cringes.

The second the call ends, she's up and dancing on the coffee table.

-

"I seriously don't think your kid is going to be dumb enough to stick a knife in these sockets, dude." Octavia mumbles even as she pushes another protective shell in place. "Our house went from a frat house to one straight out of Homes and Gardens."

Raven chuckles as she glances up, "My kid has to be safe."

"Yeah, yeah." Octavia pouts as she moves to kick lightly at the gate that sits in front of the stairs leading up to their bedrooms. "Remember how excited we were when we bought this house? How we said it'd be party central forever?"

"I do, but we both knew eventually you would move out to live with your boyfriend or girlfriend and then I would keep the house and blah blah fucking blah." Raven replies as she rolls her eyes.

"Wait, wait," Octavia scoffs. "I don't remember that idea!"

Raven smirks, "I just figured you'd move in with Lincoln sooner or later."

"Fuck you, dude. Now I'm not going anywhere." Octavia declares. "You're stuck with me!"

"You act like that's a bad thing." Raven mumbles.

-

The case worker is stony, and a little cold. She wonders around Raven and Octavia's house and takes everything in; Raven fidgets as she watches the woman and Octavia simply shoots her a look that causes her to relax. They worked hard for this house, did a lot of summer jobs and waited for their careers to take off before they finally discussed the idea of getting a house together. It was a dream they made when they were seven and six, and at the age of twenty-five and twenty-six they were able to make it come true.

"And the two of you aren't together?" Indra asks as she looks between them.

"No, she's my best friend and roommate." Raven replies.

Indra nods and jots something down, "Everything looks good. Baby proofed."

"We tried." Octavia shrugs.

When Indra leaves forty-five minutes later, Raven collapses face first into the couch and screams.

-

More visits follow and the excitement dies down as the agency goes silent for a while. Raven eventually starts telling people and she gets mixed reactions; Bellamy, Aurora, Wick, Jasper, and Monty are over the moon and it warms her heart. It doesn't take long for them to all start bombarding her with texts about silly things and Aurora buys a onesie that says 'I love my Grandma' and Raven loves all of them just a smidgen more.

The excitement makes the waiting easier in some ways, but harder in others.

-

A year and eight months.

From the start of the process until the very moment that the agency calls to tell her about the baby that waits for her, Raven feels a breath of relief leave her. It's over, and the start of her life is waiting for her. It's a little one-year-old boy, a perfect baby boy with brown eyes and silky dirty blonde locks. When she holds him for the first time, everything moment of her waiting seems worth it. He takes her breath away, and when he looks up at her she feels tears well in her eyes.

A year and eight months, and she now has her son.

-

She names him James and Octavia picks Campbell as his middle name.

James Campbell Reyes.

He's perfect.

Raven had a good life, but now she has a _great_ life.

 

[Raven's Snapchats of Jamie](http://comebackbehere23.tumblr.com/post/143149082964/au-raven-adopted-jamie-when-he-was-a-year-old-and) and [Octavia's Snapchats of Jamie.](http://comebackbehere23.tumblr.com/post/143190727229/au-octavia-is-ravens-roommate-and-she-is)


	9. Putting The Broken Pieces Back Together (Doctor Mechanic ft. Jamie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Most certainty going to be including some more Jamie drabbles :)

"Room 5, broken arm."

The woman sighs as she accepts the chart and tries to fight back her yawn; it's her turn to work the pit and she _hates_ it. All she does is set broken bones and stitch up cuts, and she can't deny it gets a bit tedious after a while. The woman tilts her head and gives a breath of relief as her neck cracks and releases the tension from her body before she turns into the room and stops short at the sight before her.

A small child, no older than five, sits on the table with a stream of tears that fall down his cheeks while a woman hovers close to him. The little boy clutches his left arm to his chest as his lower lip trembles every few seconds. She manages to shake off the shock as she clears her throat and watches as brown eyes jump to look at her and she can't help but chuckle at the excitement that shines through the child's expression.

"Pretty doctor lady!" Jamie chirps even though tears sparkle in his eyes.

The woman blinks as she looks at the pair, "Well, hello there. What's going on?"

"I jumped off my bed even though mami says I'm not 'posed to and I hurted my arm." Jamie sighs as he pouts and glances down at the limb he cradles to his chest. "Auntie O cried more than I did."

Octavia huffs as she folds her arms over her chest and shoots her godson a glare that holds no venom before she rolls her eyes, "I only cried because the sight of your arm made me want to throw up."

"Well," The doctor jumps in as she moves towards the table and smiles softly as she reaches out to touch Jamie's arm while Octavia hesitantly moves to sit in a nearby chair as she observes the pair. "How about I take a look at it and we'll see what we can do about it? I'll make it feel better."

"I want my mami first." Jamie whispered as he pulls his arm away.

"Well, how about I take a look at it why we wait for your mom?" The woman offers with a kind smile and Jamie hesitates a beat for he finally gives a small nod. "I'm Doctor Griffin, by the way. What's your name?"

"James Campbell Reyes." The boy murmurs as he bites his lower lip. "But everyone calls me Jamie."

Dr. Griffin nods and laughs softly, "Fair enough. Everyone calls me Abby."

"Are you gonna have to cut off my arm?" Jamie demands with a scowl as he looks at the woman who raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Uncle Belly says that sometimes doctor's cut off your arms even you get a bad owie."

"Little dude, what have your mom and I said about listening to Uncle Bellamy?" Octavia demands as she shifts in her chair and watches as Jamie gives a shrug. "We've told you not to listen to him, he likes to tell stories."

Abby slides a small glance towards the young woman, "Are you his mom as well?"

"No! That's Auntie O!" Jamie giggles before he squeaks as Abby shifts his arm in a certain way and all at once his smile becomes a pained grimace. "That hurt! Doctors aren't 'posed to hurt people, 'memeber?"

"I'm sorry, buddy." Abby frowns as she releases his arm and glances between the child and Octavia. "I think we're going to have to take some pretty pictures of your bones, see what's causing the pain."

"Okay." Octavia nods as she watches Abby step away from the table for a moment.

"Jamie!" Raven exclaims as she rushes into the room with a smear of grease on her cheek and her purse barely hanging on her arm. "Adios mio, mijo. I am _so_ sorry that it took me so long to get here, baby."

Abby feels her heart warm as she watches the woman rush towards her son and carefully brush soft locks from his forehead before she presses a small kiss there. Jamie sniffles as he curls himself into Raven's arms and Abby wishes she didn't have to pull them apart. She waits a moment longer before she clears her throat and a smile of amusement appears on her face when brown eyes snap to her and widen.

"Pretty doctor lady?" Raven mumbles, surprise in her voice. "Wow. Hi."

"Hello there. Mrs. Reyes?" Abby guesses with an arch of an eyebrow. "I'm Doctor Griffin."

" _Miss_ Reyes. Or Raven." The brunette corrects as she looks down at her son who pushes his nose further into his mother's shoulder while he sniffles every few seconds. "Um, is he going to be okay? Is it broken?"

Abby gives a short nod, "It is. I just want to get a few x-rays first."

"O-Okay." Raven whispers as she licks her lips nervously. "Can I go with him?"

"If you'd like." Abby replies.

Raven looks to Octavia for a quick moment, "I'll be back?"

"I'm going to go call Bell and mom." Octavia offers as she pulls her phone from her purse.

Raven doesn't respond or offer anything to the brunette who vanishes quickly and Abby leads the pair down a long, cold hallway. Jamie holds onto his mother's hand and cradles his hurt arm to his chest as he flashes glances around the open space. Eventually they reach a smaller section and Abby waves over a kind looking man who approaches with a soft smile and looks to Jamie with a look of pity.

"Broken arm?" The doctor asks with a sad half-smile.

"Uh huh. I jumped off my bed." Jamie mumbles. "Are you gonna take pictures of me?"

"I am." The man nods as he looks up at Raven and offers her his hand. "I'm Dr. Jackson."

"Raven." The brunette replies as she gives his hand a firm shake. "This is my son, Jamie."

"Well, Jamie," Jackson begins as he nods his heads towards a door behind him. "How about you and I go into that room and I set you up so we can take some super cool pictures of your bones to show to your mom?"

Jamie pauses and looks up at Raven, "You come too?"

"I can't, baby," Raven sighs as she squats before the five-year-old and wipes away his tears of fear that slowly leak down his face. "But I'm going to be right out here waiting for you, okay? I won't leave."

"Not even to go potty?" Jamie demands.

Raven quickly shakes her head, "Not even to go potty."

Jamie finally gives a twitch of a smile and puckers his lips till Raven gives him a quick kiss and stands to ruffle his dirty blonde hair. The five-year-old gives an audible swallow as Jackson begins to move towards the room and his little Converse shoes squeak on the tiles as he walks forward with a hesitance to his step, his tiny hand reaches out to latch onto the sleeve of Jackson's lab coat.

"We'll wait out here." Abby smiles.

Raven watches as Jackson leads Jamie into another room and she bites her lip nervously as the little boy sends her a small glance over his shoulder. Abby watches the woman, sees the way she chews at her lower lip and fiddles with the little beaded bracelet around her wrist while she stares at the door. She wants to comfort her, to offer her some type of words that will soothe her worry, but everything in her head is jumbled so she just bites her tongue instead.

"I adopted him when he was a year old."

Abby looks up in surprise at the woman's voice, "Oh?"

"Yeah." Raven chuckles, the disbelief clear in her voice. "I just...I realized I wanted to be a mom and adoption was something I wanted to do and when he came into my life everything changed. He changed _me_."

"Kids will do that." Abby agrees with a soft laugh as looks down at the watch on her wrist and thinks of her daughter who bought it for her last year. "My life had so much more meaning when my daughter was born."

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Raven sighs as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I think about life before him and it just seems...pointless. I don't know, it just felt like life wasn't complete until he came along."

Abby looks at the woman and can see the pure love and devotion that shines in brown orbs and it causes her heart to flutter as she awkwardly clears her throat. Jackson finishes with Jamie only moments later and Abby releases a sharp breath of relief as the man leads Jamie back towards Raven who is quick to scoop the child into her arms. Abby quietly dismisses them back to Jamie's hospital room and she watches as the woman walks away with Jamie balanced on her hip as she talks quietly to the boy who gives short nods and hums out answers.

"She's cute." Jackson smirks.

Abby gives an unconscious nod, "Absolutely beautiful."

She regrets the words as soon as they leave her mouth and she pinches her lips into a thin line as she hears Jackson's snort of amusement. Abby waits impatiently for Jackson to hand over Jamie's x-rays and she snatches them from the laughing man and gives him a soft shove before she observes the clean fracture in the child's elbow. By the time she gets back to Jamie's room, the child looks halfway towards sleep as he sits in Raven's lap while she runs her fingers through his long locks. The door clicks shut behind her and she glances around to notice that it's just the mother and son in the room and she clears her throat to catch their attention and waits for two pairs of brown eyes to snap towards her, one full of questions and the other pain.

"The x-rays show that he fractured his elbow," Abby begins as she moves to pin the x-rays up before she flicks on the light and listens to Jamie's exhale of surprise at the sight. "We'll do a long arm cast and get him on some pain meds and he should be good to go."

Jamie yawns and looks up at his mother, "Is that my bones?"

"It is, mijo. They're super cool bones." Raven chuckles as she presses a kiss to his head and looks at him with soft eyes. "Did you understand what Dr. Griffin said? You're going to have a cast on your arm for a few weeks, JimJam."

"Is it going to hurt?" Jamie asks in a low whisper.

"Not as much as it does now." Raven assures him as she shifts him on her lap and allows him to rest on the cot. "How about I go get you some chips and juice why Dr. Griffin sets you up with your cast? Sound good?"

Jamie hesitates and then nods, "Okay. Come back soon?"

"You won't even notice I'm gone." Raven whispers as she presses a kiss to his head.

The process is quick and Abby can't help but feel a little relived by how easy Jamie is when it comes to everything. He eagerly picks out the brightest color he can find and she sets to making the fiberglass shell while he watches her with wide eyes and winces in pain. The only sound in the room is his soft sniffles and the ticking of the clock and she glances up every few seconds to make sure he's okay.

The pair is silent as Abby begins to carefully wrap the lime green tape around Jamie's arm and he watches with rapt attention as she works. His tiny fingers wiggle every few seconds in protest to the tightness around the break and she can already tell that Raven has a long fight ahead of her concerning this cast. Abby finishes moments later and smiles at Jamie as the child weighs the cast for a moment and blows out a breath strong enough to bounce the blonde hairs on his forehead.

"I can't skate with this." Jamie whines.

"No, I don't think skating would be a good idea." Abby chuckles as she looks up at the boy from her stool. "And when you shower or go anywhere that might have water, you'll have to wrap your cast with a plastic bag."

"No bath time?" Jamie demands with wide eyes.

"You can take a bath," Abby assures him with a soft laugh. "You just can't get your cast wet."  
"What happens if I have an itchy?" Jamie asks as he arches an eyebrow and shoots the cast a quick glare. "I don't wanna have a cast no more. I can't swim or skate and if I have a itchy then I can't itch it."

Abby laughs as she shakes her head in amusement, "I won't be able to take it off for a while, buddy. It needs to heal and it needs to stay like this for you to get better. You wanna know the best part of having a cast?"

Jamie brightens as his eyes widen, "What?"

"You get to have all of your friends and family sign it and draw super cool pictures on it. It'll be lots of fun." Abby grins as she moves to grab a sling. "And you get to wear this whenever you feel like your cast is too heavy."

"Will you sign my cast?" Jamie whispers as he stares up at Abby. "And put your number."

Abby blinks in surprise at the request, "What?"

"Put your number." Jamie grins as he wiggles his eyebrows in a way that Octavia had taught him months ago. "Mami thinks you're super pretty and smart and Auntie O says grown ups go on dates so you should go on a date with my mami."

"Jamie," Abby begins as gives a soft laugh. "I think your mother is beautiful as well and you are such a sweet boy, but I don't think it would be right for me to write my number down. I will, however, sign your cast."

Jamie huffs and rolls his eyes, "Fine."

"Was that an eye roll I just detected?" Raven demands as she walks towards the pair with a bag of chips and a bottle of apple juice. "Didn't I tell you that if you did that then your eyes would roll out of your head?"

"Mami, I want to go home." Jamie pouts. "I want a cuddle samwhich with Auntie O and you."

"That sounds like the perfect evening." Raven laughs as she moves to scoop her son into her arms before she looks to Abby with a soft expression. "Thank you so much for taking such good care of him, I really appreciate it."

"It's my job." Abby shrugs with a grin. "But I'm happy to help."

Abby stares at Raven and she hates the way her heart skips a beat and the way she feels breathless for a moment. She hasn't felt this way since the last time she laid eyes on her husband, right before his accident. The thought causes her to sober as she quickly looks away from the younger woman who shuffles the five-year-old on her hip while Jamie tucks himself into her neck with a soft sigh.

"I'll see you in six weeks then." Abby nods.

Raven blinks and gives a hard swallow, "Six weeks."

Abby shifts uncomfortably at how hard it is for her to watch Raven walk away. She pushes it away though, tucks it into the corner of her heart to store it away for a time when she can really think about it. After a moment, she realizes Raven is gone and all that lingers is the slight smell of grease and playdough and she sighs as she lifts Jamie's chart towards her face and smacks herself in the forehead a few times.

"She's half you age, Abby," The woman mumbles. "Don't even think about it."

So she doesn't.

Or at least she likes to think she doesn't.

(Six weeks later, she asks Raven out for coffee.)

**Jamie Verse:** [This Drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6499663/chapters/15148285), [This Drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6499663/chapters/14878438), [Raven's Snapchats](http://comebackbehere23.tumblr.com/post/143149082964/au-raven-adopted-jamie-when-he-was-a-year-old-and), [Octavia's Snapchats](http://comebackbehere23.tumblr.com/post/143190727229/au-octavia-is-ravens-roommate-and-she-is), [Clarke's Snapchats](http://comebackbehere23.tumblr.com/post/143238546284/au-clarke-is-a-little-more-than-concerned-when), [Abby's Snapchats](http://comebackbehere23.tumblr.com/post/143395172919/au-abby-griffin-thought-she-was-done-raising), **and** [Bellamy's Snapchats](http://comebackbehere23.tumblr.com/post/143499370879/au-bellamy-doesnt-like-kids-very-much-well-he).


	10. They're Having A Baby (Octaven, Clexa)

"Clarke and Lexa are having a baby."

Octavia Blake freezes as her eyes widen, "So?"

"Well, you said that we should wait but maybe it's time to consider the idea of looking into donors." Raven Reyes-Blake suggests with a small shrug as she strips the bed. "I'm not saying we should do it tomorrow, but soon."

"Babe, we're young," Octavia reminds the woman as she plops back on the mattress, her arms splay across the bed as she pouts her lower lip. "We've got all the time in the world, Rae. Let's just enjoy being together."

"I don't want to wait forever, O." Raven sighs as she crawls onto the bed and drops herself onto her wife which draws a long groan from the younger woman. "I want to have a family with you, Octavia Blake."

"I want a family with you too." Octavia assures her as she presses a kiss to dark locks and lifts her gaze to the ceiling to send a mouthed curse to Lexa. "How about we talk about it in a few months? Just wait a while?"

Raven nods slowly as her eyes flutter, "Okay."

-

Raven doesn't wait long.

She looks at Clarke with her gentle swell of a belly and her pregnancy glow. She moons over the way Lexa caters to every one of Clarke's needs. She takes in how wonderful it's going to be that her best friends will be a family soon. So, she starts plotting. She waits for Octavia to leave to tend to her clients and types quick searches into Google: 'donors in my area', 'how long does it take for the whole shabang to work' (she doesn't get many answers on that one), and 'how to tell my wife I'm ready to have a baby'.

Octavia comes home four months into Clarke's pregnancy to see Raven lent over a computer with a bright expression on her face. She knows the second that brown eyes meet hers that the waiting game is over. Octavia gives a soft whine as her duffel bag slides from her shoulder and plops at her feet. Raven begins to spout out names and features of men she really doesn't want to hear about and the headache that blooms in her temples grows as she sighs. She wants to tell Raven no, the world settles on the tip of her tongue, but she sees the look in her wife's eyes and she knows she can't.

"Babe," Octavia groans. "You said we'd _wait_."

"It's been four months, O. I just want to start looking." Raven assures her with a wave of her hand. "I was thinking that I could carry first. Come look at some of these donors, babe. They're pretty hot."

Octavia scowls at her words, "No."

But all it takes is one flash of innocent brown eyes for her to slink over to the couch.

-

Octavia spends a lot of time going through donor options and she texts Lexa to let her know the displeasure to everything but all she receives is amusement from her friend. She grits her teeth and tries to act as if she's a little bit happy by the idea that she's going to be sharing her wife with a tiny human soon. She knows she's being bitter, but she's used to being the center of Raven's world. She isn't so sure she's ready to give that up. She's been in love with Raven since she was in seventh grade and while it took them awhile to really get together, she knew that even during their friendship that she came first in Raven's heart.

But now it's just all about babies.

Donors. Eggs. Appointments. Bottles. Nursery ideas. Names.

It's all too much.

-

"You asked _Bellamy_ to be a donor?"

Raven jumps as her wife storms into the kitchen, "Huh?"

"My brother just texted me and asked if it'd be cool with me if he could knock my wife up with _his_ baby." Octavia growls as she holds her phone up. "Why would you ask Bellamy, Raven? Why didn't you talk to me first?"

"I just...I thought maybe he'd be open to the idea." Raven explains as her brow drops subtly while she steps away from where she was chopping vegetables. "I thought you'd want for our child to be half Blake."

Octavia melts at the sincerity behind her wife's soft words, "Babe."

"It was a stupid idea." Raven mumbles as she turns back to her chopping, the knife moves quickly across the board as she bites her lower lip. "I just thought it was something we could consider, but you're right. It'd be weird."

"Rae, it's not stupid," Octavia sighs as her shoulders loosen and the tension bleeds from her body before she moves forward to curl her arms around Raven's waist. "It's a good idea, babe. I just don't know if I like it."

Raven is silent as she continues to chop, "Do you even want a baby?"

"What?"

"I just don't know if you _really_ want this." Raven mumbles as she sets her knife aside and struggles to turn in Octavia's arms. "I've been pushing this on you for the last month and I don't even know if you really want this."

Octavia sucks in a deep breath and smiles softly, "I _do_. It just scares me. But I do want a family with you, Raven. It's just happening really fast, y'know? It kind of freaks me out a little. I'm just trying to keep up."

"O, it usually takes a more than one insemination for it to even work." Raven soothes as she smooths a strand of hair from Octavia's face. "So, you have time. _We_ have time. Why don't we pick a donor and just go from there?"

"Okay." Octavia nods as she presses a gentle kiss to Raven's lips. "Anything for you."

-

They find the perfect donor. Someone who resembles Raven because Octavia is insistent that their first child look just like her wife. Raven simply laughs and kisses her softly before the process of everything begins. There's appointments and Raven has to ready herself for everything, but Octavia likes the part where she actually gets to participate in helping her wife with the insemination; she and Lexa spend fifteen minutes bragging to each other about their times over the phone that night.

Octavia smiles to herself and figures she has time. Raven, Lexa, and Clarke have told her that it takes a few times before it really works and she knows her wife is ready to do it as many times as needed. She leans back against the couch with her head in Raven's lap and the mechanic runs her fingers through her hair with a small smile as she hums to herself. Octavia sighs happily as she allows her eyes to close.

She has all the time in the world.

-

Octavia rubs at her temples as she walks into her house, she knows she's beyond exhausted and all she wants is a hot bath and dinner. Her duffel slides from her shoulder and plops on the ground and she toes off her shoes with practiced ease as she yawns. The woman patters through the house and listens for signs of her wife, but when silence is all that surrounds her she settles for making a cup of tea. She readies the kettle and waits patiently for it to boil as she leans against the counter with sleepy eyes.

Her head droops with every second that passes before the scream of the kettle causes her to jump as she darts forward to remove it from the stove and pour it into a waiting mug. She's halfway through adding the sugar when a loud squeal echoes from upstairs. She hisses as the spoon slips from her hand and plops into the boiling water that rains down on her hand. Her heart is in her throat as she hears another loud noise and she glances up a the ceiling as if she can see what's going on.

"Octavia!"

The sound of her name that tears from her wife's mouth causes her heart to tighten as she abandons her cup of tea in order to hurry through the house. She easily dodges around furniture and takes the stairs two at a time to fling herself into her bedroom. She pauses and blinks in surprise at the sight of Raven as she bounces on the bed with wide eyes and a white stick in her hand. Octavia freezes as she blinks and tries to figure out what's happening.

"What's wrong?" Octavia demands in a raspy whisper as she watches Raven spin to face her before she bounces once more on the bed with a beam. "Why are you _smiling_? You scared the fuck out of me!"

Raven simply shakes her head and leaps off the bed to power towards her wife with a loud laugh as she bounces up and down. Octavia furrows her brow as she runs her gaze over Raven's body, she silently tries to figure out what sent Raven into a tailspin. She huffs in annoyance when she sees no obvious injuries and watches as her wife continues to do high knees as she giggles in excitement; the younger woman finally grows tired of Raven's act and rolls her eyes.

"Raven Blake, I can't...you need to speak _words_." Octavia orders as she sets her hands on Raven's biceps to steady her as she stares at her. "You're freaking me out, Raven. What is going on?"

"It worked." Raven breathes out.

Octavia flashes the white stick in Raven's hand a glance, "Y-You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." Raven whispers as she draws her lower lip into her mouth.

"I-It worked? The first time?" Octavia squeaks.

Raven nods happily, "We're going to be a family, Octavia."

"We're already a family, babe," Octavia corrects as she shakes herself from her surprise before she settles a gentle hand on Raven's flat stomach. "We're just extending it a little. I can't believe it worked."

"You better start believing it, you've got nine months before they're here." Raven smiles as she presses a gentle kiss to Octavia's lips and rests their foreheads together. "In nine months we're going to be moms."

Octavia swallows hard as her eyes widen, "We're going to be moms."

-

"So, Raven's pregnant." Lexa says with a grunt.

"She is." Octavia nods with a smirk of pride as she spots Lexa's chest presses.

"You're ready for a kid?" Lexa asks as she perks an eyebrow.

"Are _you_?" Octavia counters.

Lexa chuckles as she finishes her last set and sits up, "I think I'm more prepared then you."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Octavia scoffs as she tosses Lexa her sweat towel and watches Lexa dab at her face. "I'll have you know that I'm prepared for anything. Raven and I both are."

"Octavia, you were positive that Raven getting pregnant would take a year. It only took one try." Lexa reminds her as she tosses the rag over her shoulder. "I can see that you're freaking out. You're more jittery then usual."

Octavia blows out an annoyed breath as she scowls, "Am not."

"You are." Lexa replies with a small shrug as she reaches for her water bottle. "It's fine. I was nervous at first too. It's a lot to take in. Just wait until she starts getting cravings and crying over weird things."

"I don't see her being like that." Octavia snorts.

Lexa looks at her with amusement in her gaze and shakes her head, "Whatever you say."

-

Octavia thinks Raven is the cutest pregnant woman she's ever seen. Not that she's seen many. But there's just something so adorable about the gentle swell that begins to show through Raven's t-shirts and the way a constant glow surrounds her. She finds her hand on the swell of her wife's abdomen quite often, sometimes she does it to remind herself that she's going to be a mother and other times it's just an excuse to touch her sometimes moody wife.

She marvels in it a lot. She's excited, but she's also freaking the fuck out.

-

"Raven, no."

"It's just _one_ car, O."

"I'm not...you're not crawling underneath a fucking car, Raven. You're almost two months pregnant!" Octavia snaps as she angrily thrusts a t-shirt into her duffel bag. "We agreed you wouldn't work on cars while you're pregnant."

"And you know I wouldn't, but Wick fucked up this guy's car last time and he refuses to let anyone else but me touch it." Raven sighs as she leans against the doorway of the bedroom with her hands on her stomach. "Baby, please."

"Tell the guy to go to hell and then give him a number for a new mechanic." Octavia growls as she zips her bag shut and turns to face her wife. "I don't want anything happening to you or our kid, Rae."

Raven softens at the fear in Octavia's eyes, "Nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that. You've had plenty of accidents at that shop before, remember? Would you like me to list them?" Octavia scoffs as she shoulders her duffel bag. "You were nearly killed last year."

"That was an accident..."

"And it was fucking Wick's fault. What kind of idiot forgets to put the brake on a car?" Octavia grumbles. "Look, I understand that you don't want to stop working yet but we agreed that you'd do desk work."

"And minor things on cars." Raven chirps.

" _Minor_ things, babe. Minor. Rolling underneath a car while pregnant and breathing in all those greasy fumes is not minor." Octavia huffs. "Please just promise me that you'll have Miller do it instead, okay?"

Raven pouts as she nods, "Fine."

-

"How many of those things has she eaten?" Bellamy snorts.

Octavia glances to her wife and smiles adoringly, "I think it's her first craving."

"Fudge Pops. Huh. Interesting choice." Bellamy hums as he watches Raven devour another one before she reaches into the box for a white wrapper. "She's going to get sick if you let her eat the whole box."

"She can do whatever she wants. Whatever my kid wants, my kid gets." Octavia scoffs as she finishes putting away the dishes and glances to her brother. "You'll understand once you finally decide to have kids."

"This coming from the woman who wasn't so sure she even wanted kids." Bellamy reminds her with an arch of his brow. "Wanna tell me when that all changed? You were freaking out when Raven started talking about it."

"I don't know," Octavia sighs as she leans against the counter and watches Raven through the cut out window area in the kitchen. "I guess it took seeing her pregnant and seeing how happy she is to realize that I wanted it too."

Bellamy rolls his eyes, "You're so whipped."

"Oh, totally." Octavia nods.

-

Octavia tries to ignore the way her heart patters heavily in her chest as she sits beside her wife in the cramped doctor's office. She bounces her knee and chews at her nails and reaches for Raven's hand in search of silent comfort. It's their first appointment where they'll be able to hear their child's heartbeat and Octavia is freaking out just a little bit. She glances to Raven and shakes her head at the calmness that shines through brown eyes.

"You're nervous." Raven notes as she keeps her gaze on her phone.

"A little." Octavia nods. "What if it's a weird heartbeat?"

"What do you mean?" Raven laughs as she pulls her attention away from her phone to stare at Octavia. "Why would our child's heartbeat be weird? I think it's going to sound just like any other baby's."

Octavia huffs at the idea of that, "Bullshit. Our kid's heartbeat is going to be better."

"Whatever you say, babe."

The doctor wonders into the room and Octavia has to bite her tongue to keep from snapping at him as he mills around the room and asks them questions he already knows the answers to; she fucking hates these doctor visits. Eventually he pulls out that stupid little machine and Raven's hand tightens in Octavia's when blue gel is squeezed onto her stomach and she can't help but narrow her gaze as she stares at the doctor who keeps his gaze on the screen.

The glare on Octavia's face disappears quickly when an unfamiliar sound fills the room. It's loud. And steady. She swallows back the tears that burn at the corners of her eyes as she looks to see Raven's damp cheeks. She lifts Raven's hand to her mouth and flutters kisses across her knuckles as they stare at the screen and listen to the faraway voice of the doctor as he points out things about the baby, but all Octavia can hear is that heartbeat.

Strong and steady.

Her baby Blake.

-

Clarke gives birth right after Raven goes into her third month and she rolls her eyes as when she walks into the hospital room and Raven fawns over the newborn. She approaches Lexa and gives her a hard punch in the shoulder that is met with one of her own. Octavia hates to admit it, but the kid is kinda beautiful. He's the boy version of Clarke, with just the hint of a chiseled jaw that Octavia knows probably came from the donor along with his beautiful brown eyes.

"He's cute." Octavia notes.

Lexa looks at her with outrage on her face as she scoffs, "He's _perfect_."

"Not as perfect as my kid is going to be." Octavia shrugs.

"We'll see." Lexa snorts.

-

**WicktheDick: Um, wanna come pick up your wife?**

Octavia freezes at the text she receives from her wife's co-worker and she feels like her heart is in her throat as she sets her coffee mug aside. She tries to ignore the way her hands shake as she picks up her phone and stares at the message. A million things go through her head as she tries to imagine why Wick is telling her to pick Raven up instead of Raven telling her she needs to be picked up. She clenches her jaw as she taps at the screen and waits for a reply.

**Octavia: Why? What's wrong?**

**WicktheDick: She threw up EVERYWHERE. And now her chest hurts.**

Octavia barely finishes reading the text before she hurries to slip on her shoes while she throws her hair in a messy bun and searches for a pair of yoga pants. The car seems a million miles away as she scrambles out the door and towards it. She swallows the bile that tickles at the back of her throat as she presses harder on the gas and the car lurches forward. She hates this, this desperation she feels, the idea of Raven being in any type of pain terrifies her.

She manages to make it to the shop in record time and she winces as the tires squeal when she slams on her break and throws her seatbelt off; she hurries into the shop and ignores the calls of greetings she gets from Raven's employees. Octavia barely spares anyone a glance as she throws the office door open and pauses at the sight of Raven leaning over a trashcan while Miller holds her hair back and Wick awkwardly rubs at her back.

"Oh, baby," Octavia sighs.

"Octavia." Raven moans as she lifts her head slowly. "I'm dying."

Octavia moves forward to squat in front of Raven, "Come on, I'm going to take you home."

"I thought the morning sickness bullshit stopped months ago." Raven whines as she sets her trashcan aside while Wick jumps away from it. "I just wanna go home and sleep. Can I do that, O? Can I just sleep?"

"You can do whatever you want, babe. Just as long as you drink a couple of glasses of water once we get home." Octavia assures her as she stands and watches Miller gently lift Raven from the seat.

Raven folds into Octavia's arms and tucks her nose against her neck and Octavia holds her breath at the smell of vomit that lingers in her wife's mouth. She accepts Raven's purse from Wick and guides her wife out of her shop. Octavia chuckles as she listens to Raven complain about the smell of the shop, she compares it to ball sweat and shit in a litter box and Octavia has to keep a tight grip on Raven to keep from dropping her as she laughs loudly.

She drives more careful than she did getting there and by the time she pulls up the driveway Raven is fast asleep in the passenger seat. Octavia smiles softly at her wife and reaches out to brush a strand of hair from her face. Green eyes flicker over Raven's form and she reaches out to smooth a gentle hand over Raven's ever growing baby bump while her gaze darts back to her sleeping wife as a lazy grin appears on her face once more.

"I really, really love you." Octavia whispers.

A smile curls at Raven's lips as her eyes stay closed, "I love you, too."

-

"So," John Murphy smirks as he approaches his friend. "How's Raven?"

"She's good. Really, really good. Occasional mood swings but she gets over them by yelling at the TV." Octavia shrugs as she scribbles in her next client meeting. "She's a pretty easy pregnant lady, not gonna lie."

Murphy chuckles as he tilts his head, "Her boobs have definitely gotten bigger."

"Excuse me?" Octavia growls as she lifts her head.

"Her boobs. They're like...whoa." Murphy snorts as he makes a show of demonstrating how big Raven's chest had gotten over the last month. "I mean, even Lincoln mentioned something about it the other day."

Octavia sucks in a breath and tries to calm down her anger, "Shut the fuck up."

"Oh come on, like you haven't enjoyed it." Murphy laughs as he leans against the wall and watches the way Octavia's shoulders tense. "Dude, you should feel _flattered_. Your wife is like a crazy hot pregnant lady. I'd totally d..."

Octavia cuts him off with a punch. A _hard_ punch. Her knuckles explode with pain as Murphy's nose gushes blood and he fumbles back onto his butt. She clenches her jaw and shakes her hand out as she stares down at the man. She doesn't feel an ounce of guilt or embarrassment as people stop to stare while a few help Murphy stand, instead she brushes through the group of people and moves to grab a fist of his shirt and yank him forward.

"Don't you _ever_ disrespect my wife like that again, Murphy," Octavia growls as she tightens her grasp on his bloody work out shirt. "You may be one of my friends, but I'll beat the shit out of you if you talk about her like that again. Understand me?"

Murphy nods as he swallows hard, "Understood."

Octavia releases him with a hard push and walks away to ice her hand.

-

"O?"

Octavia sucks in a breath as she flutters her eyes open, her green eyes bounce frantically towards the clock before she catches sight of the time. All at once she sits up and the sheets fall off her bare body as she looks down at her wife. Raven is spread across the mattress with her brown locks swept over a shoulder and her eyes wide with innocence. Octavia reaches out to pull the sheets down Raven's body as she stares at the woman's growing bump.

"What's wrong?" Octavia demands as her sleepy gaze sweeps over the older woman before she settles a hand on her abdomen. "Oh shit. It's the baby, right? Should I-I get the car? Is it time? Do we need to go?"

"What? O, no. I'm only five months." Raven reminds her with a roll of her eyes as she covers the hand that rests on her stomach. "I promise that we have a few more months before it's time, okay?"

"Oh. Okay." Octavia frowns, her tiredness hits her all at once as she smothers a yawn into her hand before she slowly furrows her brow. "Okay, so you're not having the baby yet you decided to wake me up at two o'clock?"

"I did." Raven nods.

Octavia scowls as she tilts her head, "Are you still horny? Wanna go another round?"

"No!" Raven snaps as she swats Octavia's hand from her stomach.

"Well, what do you expect me to think? Your water didn't break and you're not turned on so why am I awake?" Octavia asks as she pouts her lower lip. "I have insanely early client to attend to in the morning, I just want to sleep."

"You're not going to sleep till I get Oreos."

Octavia gaps as her eyes widen, "You woke me up for _that_?"

"You're damn right I did." Raven scoffs. "Go get me my cookies."

"Raven, I will buy you a million Oreos tomorrow. At a more reasonable time. Now, can you please just go back to sleep?" Octavia orders as she drops back against the mattress and curls around her pillow.

"Octavia Blake," Raven hisses as she leans closer to her wife. "Get your ass out of bed and go buy me my fucking Oreos. I am carrying your child around so the least you can do is go get me cookies. Your son or daughter wants them."

"You really don't play fair." Octavia whines as she sits up with a scowl before she reaches down to collect her discarded pajamas. "I can't believe you're using our kid against me. You can't do that."

"Too bad." Raven grumbles. "Now, go."

-

Octavia blinks. And blinks. And then blinks one more time.

"A _girl_?"

The doctor chuckles and nods, "Yes. You're having a girl."

"Like, a little baby girl?" Octavia demands as she squeezes Raven's hand a little tighter and continues to stare at the screen before them. "Like, a girl that I'm going to have to protect from creepy boys?"

"That would be correct, Mrs. Blake." The doctor smiles. "Congrats, you two."

Raven looks up at Octavia with a smile, "It's a girl."

"Shit." Octavia grumbles.

-

"We're not painting her nursery pink." Raven scoffs as she pushes the swatches away from the pile in front of Clarke, Lexa, and Octavia. "She may be a girl, but I don't want her nursery to be pink. That's so cliche."

"Okay, pink is out then." Clarke shrugs.

Lexa scowls, "Why is it cliche? Aden's room is blue."

"Well, that was _your_ choice. I don't want my daughter's nursery being pink." Raven shrugs as she flashes the baby in Lexa's lap a small glance. "I was thinking something more in between. Possibly a lavender?"

Octavia nods happily, "I like that idea."

"I'm still stuck on the fact that you think painting a girl's room pink is cliche." Lexa grumbles as she bounces Aden and frowns at Raven. "Why should it matter? She won't be stimulated by the color for months."

"Why are you hounding her about this?" Clarke demands as she reaches to take Aden from her wife. "It's their baby and their nursery, they can do whatever they want. I think lavender is a good color."

"It's not a cliche though." Lexa shrugs.

"Look, if my girl says it's a cliche then it's a cliche." Octavia snaps as she offers a stack full of purple swatches to Raven while she glares at her best friend. "If you don't like it then you're free to skip out on helping with the nursery."

Lexa blinks and then frowns, "You're right. It's none of my business."

"Have you guys decided on a theme?" Clarke asks in an effort to break the tension.

"Yes and no. We've gone between a couple different things. I like the idea of a jungle theme, I thought it'd be cute," Octavia smiles as she slides a look to Raven. "But Raven was thinking maybe no theme at all."

"How about butterflies?" Lexa offers.

Octavia smiles as she looks to the brunette, "You finally have a good idea."

"I love that." Raven nods with a bright smile. "Butterflies it is."

-

"You're going to squish our daughter if you're not careful." Raven chuckles as she glances down at her wife who rests between her legs with her head placed on the woman's swollen abdomen. "She's going to come out flat."

Octavia simply hums and Raven settles as she lays perfectly still and allows Octavia to continue to caress her stomach. The younger woman hums under her breath as she turns her head to press a gentle kiss to the side of Raven's abdomen. She loves to whisper to her daughter, leave untold secrets against tanned skin and she knows Raven pretends not to hear them. She smiles once more before she presses one last kiss to Raven's stomach and sits back slightly.

"I'm not that heavy, jerk." Octavia protests as she leans forward to shower another set of kisses across Raven's bare swollen abdomen. "So, we haven't really talked about names. Do you have any ideas?"

"Um, how about Skye?" Raven offers with a shrug.

"Did you put in any thought before offering that?" Octavia teases as she nuzzles against Raven's stomach. "To be honest, I was going through a baby name book and I stumbled across the name Anna. It means grace."

"That is so weird. I was looking at the name Annabelle." Raven chuckles as she runs her fingers through Octavia's long locks and scratches softly at her scalp. "It's kind of terrifying how in tune we are with each other."

"That's why we're the best married couple to ever exist." Octavia shrugs as she rests her chin on Raven's belly and bites her lower lip for a moment. "While I like both of those names, I have another one..."

"Which is?" Raven asks with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Nora." Octavia whispers.

"Nora." Raven repeats as she furrows her brow. "I like it."

Octavia opens her mouth to say something only for a soft thump to cut her off. The woman gasps in surprise as she jerks away from Raven's stomach and looks at her wife with wide eyes that are filled with horror. Raven giggles as presses a hand to her stomach and feels the bounces of her daughter's kicks as they continue to flutter. Octavia continues to stare at her and her gaze darts from her stomach to Raven's small smile.

"What the fuck was _that_?"

"That was your daughter telling you that she likes her name." Raven whispers as tears begin to build in her eyes while she feels the kicks against her stomach. "O, you've gotta come feel this. It's amazing."

Octavia hesitates for a beat before she lowers a shaky hand to Raven's abdomen and her brow furrows as she waits patiently for the thump. A few seconds pass and then she feels a knock against her palm followed by three more. Green eyes rise to lock on Raven's tearfilled brown and Octavia can't help but pull her hand away from Raven's stomach before she arches upward to press a loving kiss to her wife's soft lips as she nuzzles their noses together.

"That's our girl in there." Raven whispers with a watery laugh.

"Damn right it is." Octavia smirks. "Our little Nora."

-

Octavia puffs out her cheeks as she knocks lightly on the door. She shifts and tries to hide her embarrassment as the door slowly opens and she met with amused blue eyes; Clarke takes one look at her and then the duffel in her hand and bursts out laughing. She clenches her jaw to keep from saying anything as Clarke steps aside to let her into the house and she trails behind her friend who throws her head back and continues to laugh in clear amusement.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Octavia grumbles.

Clarke glances over her shoulder with a smirk, "You got kicked out?"

"I did." Octavia nods.

"What did you do?" Clarke asks as she leads Octavia to the living room.

"I may or may not have told Raven that she looked...fat." Octavia mumbles with a small wince that only flickers over her face again as Clarke sobers and glares at her. "I didn't mean it in a bad way! She _asked_!"

"That doesn't mean you tell her she looks fat, you dumbass." Clarke snaps as she reaches to punch Octavia in the arm. "She's pregnant and insecure. She feels horrible. Believe me, I know. You're supposed to tell her she's gorgeous."

"She _is_ gorgeous and she always will be, but she asked." Octavia sighs as she drops onto the couch and buries her face in her hands. "She told me that I needed to leave before she threw a bowling ball at my head. I didn't even know we owned a bowling ball."

Lexa walks into the room with Aden in her arms, "What are you doing here?"

"She called Raven fat." Clarke sneers.

"Wow. And you're still breathing?" Lexa scoffs. "You have a nice wife."

"I came here for sympathy..."

"You called my best friend fat and upset her, I'd like to throw a bowling ball at you myself. You can sleep on the couch." Clarke shrugs as she moves towards Lexa to take Aden from her with a scowl. "Call and apologize to her."

"She'll just send me to voicemail." Octavia whines.

"Try until she picks up." Clarke calls over her shoulder as she leaves.

Lexa stands in silence and shakes her head, "You fucked up."

"Yup." Octavia nods.

-

Octavia finds that she fucks up a whole lot more after that, but eventually Raven stops kicking her out and Octavia finds a way to avoid being an asshole. She buys Raven clothes when she fears hers are getting too small and gives her kisses when she says she's ugly. She adores her wife, always has, and she knows she'll do anything to keep her happy. She lays in bed at night and stares at the swell of her wife's abdomen and can't help but will her daughter to hurry up and get out here.

"You're making your mom a bitch." Octavia snaps to the swell one evening.

-

Raven goes into labor when Octavia is with a client.

Of course.

She is pushing the woman to run faster on the treadmill when Lincoln rushes towards her with wide eyes. She spares him a glance and does a double take at the look on his face and she feels like the world has slipped from beneath her. Octavia barely hears him tell her that Clarke is taking Raven to the hospital, all she can hear is her own voice screaming that it's too soon. They still have another four weeks. Their daughter can't be coming already.

But she is.

And Octavia is not ready.

-

Octavia can hear Raven crying from down the hallway and it pushes her to go faster as she speeds her fast walk to a jog before she latches her hand on the edge of the doorway to swing herself into the room. She bites her lip as she watches Clarke pat a white cloth across Raven's sweaty forehead while she holds onto her hand with her other. Brown eyes meet hers and Octavia feels her heart break at the sob of relief Raven gives.

"You're here." Raven whispers.

Octavia moves forward with a small smile, "Of course I am."

"It hurts, Octavia." Raven whimpers. "It really fucking hurts."

"I'm going to go get the doctor." Clarke whispers and Octavia can almost hear the concern that flows from the blonde's voice as she begins to back away. "I'll be right back, okay? Just squeeze O's hand till then. Break her fingers."

Raven chuckles and then winces, "Don't make me laugh."

The doctor comes in minutes after Clarke leaves and Octavia isn't so sure she likes the look on his face as he approaches Raven and begins to check her over. Octavia sweeps Raven's bangs from her face and presses her lips against sweaty skin to settle her thudding heart. Octavia waits and listens to the doctor hum as he nods and fiddles with a few things before he looks at the women with a calming smile. Octavia swallows hard as she sees the way he forces a look of ease.

"Looks like you're going to be having a fast birth, Mrs. Blake." He grins.

Octavia bites her lip softly, "I fucking hope so."

-

"Ow, ouch...fuck... _ow_!"

"Why the fuck are _you_ saying ow?"

"Um, because you're squeezing the fuck out of my hand and I'm pretty sure you're going to break my pinky." Octavia whines as she feels her knees shake as her wife tightens her grasp on her hand. "Raven, that _hurts_!"

"You know what really hurts?" Raven growls as she squeezes Octavia's hand once more and clenches her jaw for a beat. "What hurts is the fact that I'm pushing a big ass baby out of my vagina all because you wanted kids."

"You're the one who wanted kids..." Octavia points out with a pout.

"Well, if you want anymore of these heathens then you're pushing them out of your own body." Raven groans as she throws her head back against the pillow. "I need to push. O, I'm going to die. I need to push."

"Shh, baby," Octavia soothes and she releases a sigh of relief as Raven loosens her grasp on her hand. "You'll be able to start pushing soon, I promise. Just a little big longer, okay? Can you wait just a few more minutes?"

Raven shakes her head and bites her lip, "I don't think so."

Octavia looks at her wife's face and sees that the normally strong woman really is in that much pain and it breaks her heart. She sighs heavily as she leans down to press her forehead to Raven's while she flutters kisses along her cheeks. She glances down at the doctor who is sliding on gloves and looks to see the nurses as they ready themselves for the baby. It's been a few hours and Octavia is ready, she's ready to meet her daughter already.

"I'm sorry, babe." Octavia whisper. "It'll be better soon."

"Promise?" Raven sniffles.

"I swear."

-

It's not better.

It's worse.

An hour after she makes that promise to Raven, her beautiful daughter comes out. Her beautiful _silent_ daughter. She knows something is off by the way the doctors and nurse start to rush around and barely spare her a glance. She looks to Raven and her wife is too out of it to notice the activity, but Octavia fights for a glance of her daughter a she peeks over shoulders before she feels hands that lead her back towards Raven.

Octavia barely hears what the nurse says to her, once she hears the words _complications_ that's all she can process. That's all she can hang onto. She moves back to Raven and intertwines their fingers as she presses soft kisses to tan skin. It seems like forever, but really it's one minute and thirteen seconds before a cry fills the air. It's loud and Octavia jumps in surprise when it sounds. She leaps up from the bed but keeps a tight grasp on Raven's hand as a nurse bundles their baby in pink blankets.

"Alright, mommies," The nurse whispers. "Someone had to have a dramatic entrance."

The nurse rests the newborn on Raven's chest and Octavia lights up when she sees the look on Raven's face; it's the same look her wife wore on the day of their wedding when Finn walked her down the aisle to Octavia. She looks down at her daughter and the way her heart warms surprises her; Octavia has spent a lot of time being told she's heartless, that she's too cold, but she knows that the only time she melts is when Raven is near.

And now their baby girl.

"Babe," Raven whispers in a low voice. "She's beautiful."

Octavia nods happily, "She looks just like you."

"I don't know. I think she might have your nose." Raven teases as she lifts her head and flutters her eyes shut as Octavia presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Have you decided on her middle name yet?"

"Grace." Octavia grins. "Nora Grace Blake."

Raven releases a soft breath as she stares at the infant, "It's perfect."

-

She's beautiful.

God, she's so beautiful.

Octavia walks through the small hospital room and bounces Nora with a smile on her face while Raven sleeps a few feet away. It only been a few hours and Octavia can't find it in her to put her daughter down. It amazes her that this tiny little infant came out of her wife after months of waiting. It baffles her that this tiny child was once just a little cell in a syringe that Octavia had to push inside of Raven.

"You and your mom are the best things that's ever happened to me," Octavia whispers as she stares down at her sleeping daughter. "I love you two so much. So, so much. I'll protect you guys forever. I promise."

-

"I'm going to punch myself in the face. I need to sleep." Raven whines.

"We both need to sleep." Octavia mumbles in a raspy voice.

The clock blinks with red numbers that flash a one and fifteen and the darkness outside causes them both to whine in horror. Nora is wrapped in Raven's arms as the woman sits cross legged on the bed and feeds her daughter. Octavia lays beside her with heavy eyes as she looks up to watch the way Raven's eyes flutter. She knows she can sleep, she knows Raven won't mind, but she agreed that she would stay up for Nora's feedings since she technically can't do it herself.

"How is it that a three week old could be so hungry?" Raven yawns.

Octavia shrugs, "I like sucking on your boobs too so I don't blame her."

"You're disgusting." Raven chuckles as she shifts Nora. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because Abby said something about how it's a good way to bond with her and Clarke readily agreed with her so you said you'd give it a shot." Octavia mumbles as she presses a yawn into the crook of her elbow.

"Go to sleep, O. You don't need to be up." Raven whispers.

"No. I told you I'd stay up for the feedings." Octavia reminds her as she rolls onto her side and glances up at Raven. "Plus she'll shit herself like five seconds after she eats so I need to be awake and ready for diaper duty."

Raven snorts as she rolls her eyes, "And then she'll be back for boob two."

"At least she's cute." Octavia offers.

"That is true." Raven nods. "She's very, very cute."

-

"Okay, are you wet?" Octavia asks.

Nope.

"Are you hungry?" Octavia offers.

Definitely not.

"Um, do you want your binky?" Octavia demands frantically.

It takes Octavia two minutes to find the pink pacifier that Nora prefers and she breathes a sigh of relief when she tucks it into the month old baby's mouth and she settles; Octavia falls back on the bed and looks down at her daughter. Raven left thirty minutes before to check up on the shop and Octavia had been left alone with their grumpy daughter. Octavia brushes her hand through silky black locks and leans down to press a soft kiss to baby smooth skin.

"You're so beautiful." Octavia grins. "Just like your mami."

Octavia yawns and flutters her eyes as she crawls back on the bed and rests her daughter on her chest while she runs a hand up and down the baby's back. It only takes fifteen strokes before brown eyes disappear and a binky falls out of parted lips. She smiles to herself as she gently picks up the pacifier and sets it aside before she falls back against her pillow and allows her heavy eyes to close. She presses a protective hand to Nora's back and finally gave into her tiredness.

Raven takes twenty pictures of them when she gets home an hour later.

-

"What is _that_?"

Octavia glances up from her schedule to glare at Murphy, "It's a baby."

"Not that, you dumbass. The thing your baby is in." Murphy laughs as he gestures to where Nora is held in place on Octavia's front. "Never did I ever think I'd see you willingly owning a kangaroo carrier."

"Um, it's kind of awesome," Octavia scoffs as she smooths a hand over the top of Nora's small head. "I can carry her around and keep an eye on her while also working with my clients. It's a win, win for me."

Murphy snorts in amusement, "You look like an idiot."

"Murphy, do you remember that time I punched you?" Octavia asks in a sing song tone as she spares him a glance and watches as he backs away and then turns to leave. "See, Nora. That's how mama gets shit done."

-

Finn Collins is Raven's best friend. And her ex. He used to drive Octavia up a wall and she sometimes hates that Raven still enjoys his company, but she can see why she loves the man as much as she does and why she chose him to walk her down the aisle. He's on leave from the Army for a few weeks and Raven was much to happy to offer him their guest room for his stay. And he was the perfect house guest, much to Octavia's dismay, and he was perfect with Nora.

Raven is out shopping for a big dinner for Finn's last night with them and Octavia yawns as she leans against the living room archway and watches Finn; she chuckles at the way the man's eyes brighten as he stares at Nora. From the moment the pair met, Octavia could tell they were both taken by each other; Nora is always quiet and content when Finn holds her and Finn lights up with happiness when the infant is in his arms.

"She's beautiful." Finn grins as he cradles the little girl.

Octavia nods slowly, "She really is."

"Octavia, can I ask you something?" Finn mumbles as he keeps his gaze on Nora.

"You just did." Octavia teases before she smirks. "Sure. What's up?"

"You're always going to take care of Raven, right?" Finn whispers and Octavia tenses as she clenches her jaw slightly. "I don't...it's not great out there, Octavia. I never know if I'm going to come back and she's been my best friend since we were kids."

"Finn, if Raven hears you talk like this then she's going to get upset and I'm going to have to kick your ass for upsetting her." Octavia warns as she feels a lump grow in her throat. "You'll be fine, Collins. I'm sure of it."

"But if I'm not," Finn shrugs as he bounces with Nora and smiles softly at Octavia. "If I'm not, take care of her and don't let her mourn me. Don't let her lose herself over my death. Just...just take care of her."

"You have my word, Finn." Octavia nods.

Finn flashes a lopsided grin and glances down at Nora, "May we meet again, little one."

-

"Have you seen Nora's blocks, O?"

"Um, I think I saw them on the side of crib closest to the changing table." Octavia calls as she flickers through the channels and stuffs a Cheeto into her mouth. "If they're not there then check our room."

"Found them. You were right, by the crib." Raven sighs as she walks into the living room with Nora on her hip and blocks in her hand. "So, what are you watching or are you just mindlessly flipping through channels?"

"The latter." Octavia mumbles as she watches Raven sit on the floor.

Octavia sighs in boredom and spares her girls a glance and gasps at the sight of Nora. The pudgy little five month old is propped up against Raven's bent leg and easily leans forward to grab blocks and stack them together. She pops up from the couch in awe and gaps at the way Raven seems so unaffected by the fact that their daughter is sitting up. Broken syllables fall from her mouth as she points to the infant and waits for her wife to look at her.

"What?" Raven frowns.

Octavia scoffs as her brow furrows, "What? Raven, she's sitting up!"

"O, she's been doing that for the last week," Raven laughs as she glances to her daughter who is too wrapped up in her blocks to take notice to Octavia's distress. "Babe, you were there when she first did it."

"I was?" Octavia frowns.

"Well, you were a little drunk because you and Lexa went out with Lincoln and Bellamy but yeah you were here." Raven nods as she hands her daughter another block. "Have you really not noticed?"

Octavia hates the way her eyes start to burn, "I-I didn't notice."

"Babe, it's okay." Raven assures her when she catches the hurt on Octavia's face.

"It's not okay. How could I not notice that she's starting to sit up on her own?" Octavia demands as she slides off the couch to kneel before her daughter. "I'm so sorry, Nora. I promise I'll pay more attention to the little things, okay?"

Nora looks up at her for a moment and then throws a block at her head.

-

"Someone looks exhausted." Bellamy teases as he walks into the Blake household.

"Your niece is teething and she's been keeping us up all night." Octavia groans as she moves to collapse against Bellamy's chest. "Can you take her for the next month or so? Just till her teeth come in?"

"Uh, no. I don't think Echo would like that." Bellamy laughs. "I brought donuts though."

"What?" Octavia gasps as she pulls back to see the box that Bellamy holds and she quickly swipes it from him and flips the lid open. "Oh dear God. They're beautiful. You're my favorite brother ever."

"I'm your only brother." Bellamy scoffs.

"Whatever." Octavia grumbles as she stuffs a bite into her mouth.

"I thought I heard another voice out here." Raven yawns as she walks from Nora's nursery with the baby on her hip. "What are you doing here? Have you come to take your niece away till her teeth come in?"

"My sister already asked and I told her no. My fiancée wouldn't like that." Bellamy smirks.

Octavia pauses with the donut halfway to her mouth, "Your _fiancée_?"

"You proposed?" Raven laughs.

"I did. Last night." Bellamy nods with a slight blush.

"Oh my God. You finally grew a pair and put a ring on it. It's about time, dude. I can't believe your little sister beat you to the alter and parenthood." Octavia chuckles as she crams the rest of her donut in her mouth.

"There's a reason why I came by and why I brought you donuts," Bellamy smiles as he moves towards Raven and scoops Nora away from her with a chuckle. "I was hoping you'd allow my niece to be in the wedding."

"She's five months old, Bell." Octavia snorts. "What do you want her to do?"

"We won't be getting married for a few months. We were thinking of waiting until she could walk." Bellamy admits as he presses a kiss to soft silky curls. "Echo and I would really like for her to be the flower girl."

Bellamy bounces from side to side as he watches his sister and sister-in-law trade looks as they share a silent conversation at the idea. The man sighs and glances down at his niece who is too busy chewing on her fist to pay attention to him. He heaves another heavy breath as he waits patiently and then he hears a small gag and looks down in time to see that Nora has shoved her fist too far back in her throat and he watches as her hand comes free and vomit follows.

"Oh shit!" Bellamy exclaims in disgust.

Octavia laughs loudly as she drops the donut box and steps forward, "You sure you want her?"

"Um, maybe. I don't know. After that, I'm a little offended." Bellamy grumbles as he glances down at the mess of formula that is soaking into his t-shirt. "Fuck this smells horrible. Oh my God. What do you feed her?"

"Raven's boobie milk." Octavia snickers.

"I think that's my que to leave. You deal with that and text me if you're cool with the idea of her being in the wedding." Bellamy sighs as he pulls his shirt over his head. "This is just fucking disgusting."

"Maybe she can throw vomit on guests instead of rose petals!" Octavia calls as he wonders to the front door and she's simply met with his middle finger. "Good job, baby girl. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, she doesn't have _it_ in her anymore which means she needs to eat. Again." Raven sighs as she holds her arms out for her daughter with a frown. "I really don't want to feed her. She's going to bite me again."

Octavia smirks as she reaches for another donut, "Good luck."

-

"Strained peas? Really?" Octavia frowns. "We're starting her with _that_?"

Raven rolls her eyes at her wife, "Got a better one?"

"I don't know, maybe like mashed bananas or squash?" Octavia suggests with a shrug as she watches Raven pop open a can of baby food. "Fuck. Maybe something that doesn't smell like the shit she poops out."

"Octavia, watch your mouth." Raven scolds as she shoots a glance towards their daughter who eagerly waits in her high chair. "If you want to curse in the bedroom then that's fine, but not around our daughter."

"Let's just get this over with." Octavia sighs.

"You really don't like that she's growing up, do you?" Raven chuckles as she and Octavia sit side by side in front of Nora. "I know it's hard, babe, but it happens. She's only six months old. She's not even talking yet."

"Yeah, but she's scooting on her bottom which means crawling is just around the corner and then comes walking and talking...and then comes marriage!" Octavia whines as she drops her forehead to Raven's shoulder.

"O, you're so dramatic." Raven laughs as she scoops a small bite onto the spoon and moves it towards her daughter's mouth. "Okay, mija. Are you ready for some peas? I promise you they're extra yummy."

"Don't lie to her." Octavia scoffs. "They're gross, princess."

Nora frowns as Raven gently presses the spoon to her lips before her lips part and she slides the green goop into her daughter's mouth. Both women watch closely as Nora's brow furrows and she spits the food back onto her bib. Octavia laughs loudly at the sight while Raven sighs and reaches for another can of baby food nearby. She picks up another spoon and scoops up a bite of strained bananas before she copies her previous movements.

"And let's see how this one goes..." Raven mutters as she watches dark eyebrows furrow again and finally she sees Nora give a hard swallow as she squeals. "And we have a success! Strained bananas it is!"

"Told you." Octavia smirks.

-

"I think it's safe to say Aden is cuter though."

Octavia's head pops up at Lexa's soft words, "Excuse me?"

"Oh God." Raven and Clarke mutter together.

The four were in Raven and Octavia's pool with their kids, both Aden and Nora wore little rings around their waists and were held by Clarke and Raven while their wives lounge off to the side with drinks in their hands. Raven frowns as she sees the way the hackles rise around Octavia at Lexa's small comment; she knows how protective her wife is over their daughter and she really doesn't blame her, but the last thing she wants to do is sit through another Lexa and Octavia argument.

"I mean, he looks just like Clarke and she's absolutely beautiful." Lexa shrugs as she takes a small sip of the lemonade in her hand while she keeps an eye on her son. "Look at him. He's just as beautiful as she is."

"Are you implying that my wife _isn't_ beautiful, Woods?" Octavia growls as she tightens her grasp on her own cup and narrows her eyes. "Have you _looked_ at our daughter? She's the spitting image of the most perfect woman in the world."

Lexa allows her eyes to flicker towards Nora who stuffs her fist in her mouth and gurgles happily as she kicks her feet. The little girl was adorable, her wide innocent brown eyes and chocolate ringlets match her mother's along with her lopsided smiles. Octavia is always happy to point that out to anyone, she's always ready to gush about how perfect her wife and daughter were; Lexa rolls her eyes as she looks at the child again before she turns back to Octavia.

"She is quite adorable, but I still believe Aden is cuter." Lexa hums with a small grin.

"How did this even get started?" Clarke mumbles to Raven.

Raven sighs as she swirls Nora's floatie around, "I think Lexa made a comment about how cute Nora's swimsuit was and then followed it with her personal opinion about your son being cuter than my daughter."

"I think they're both cute." Clarke shrugs as she watches her son flick his hand in the water towards Nora's face much to the little girl's delight. "I think our wives are just always going to be trying to up each other."

Raven nods as she glances towards the pair, "If I kiss her I bet she'll shut up."

"If you kiss her then I'm taking my wife and my son out of here. And my goddaughter. I know where your pool kisses lead." Clarke scoffs as she pushes Aden's blue floatie closer to a giggling Nora's. "I think it's better to just let them argue it out."

As if on cue, Octavia flings her lemonade across the pool and Lexa gasps as it splatters all over her and ice melts into her bikini top. Raven puffs out her cheeks as she watches her wife laugh, her arms wrap around her stomach as she wipes away a tear. It only takes a moment for Lexa to close the distance between them and dunk Octavia under water; Raven sighs and rolls her eyes as the two trade hard splashes and slaps while their kids watch on in delight.

Clarke flashes Raven a look, "On second thought, maybe that kiss would be a good idea..."

-

"Octavia, can you bring Nora in here? I need to change her before we go."

Octavia sighs as she glances up from her phone and looks down to where her daughter is playing, but her heart skips a beat as she looks down and notices that the little play pad is empty and her daughter is no where in sight. She leaps from the couch and begins to frantically move through the living room as she searches for her daughter. Her heart is in her throat as she flies into the kitchen and peeks under the table before she stumbles into the dining room.

"Um, babe," Octavia calls as she gives a hard swallow. "We have a problem."

"What?"

"I can't find Nora." Octavia admits with a blush.

It takes Raven all of two seconds to get to her side as she looks at her wife with a mix of annoyance and horror. Octavia releases a nervous laugh as Raven's nostrils flare before she stomps away to search for Nora. The couple move through the house and peek into room after room and Octavia can see the tears that gather in Raven's eyes as they meet up in the kitchen after their search comes up completely empty.

"She has to be around here somewhere." Raven whispers with a sniffle.

"Oh my God..."

Raven furrows her brow before she follows Octavia's line of sight and whirls to see their daughter as she crawls towards them, her little hands slap hard against the tiles of the kitchen floor as she gurgles at them. With a sigh of relief, Raven darts forward and scoops the baby into her arms and showers her faces with kisses as Nora squirms and squeals while Octavia blows out a breath and sinks against the counter.

"She's crawling." Octavia scoffs. "Really, really fast."

"That's because she's mami's mini me. She's a genius." Raven coos.

Octavia shakes her head because her wife couldn't be more right.

-

The first time Nora stands, it's to grab something out of Raven's hand.

Octavia laughs at her wife's expression as their daughter plops on her butt and works her teeth along the popsicle Raven had in her hand two seconds ago. Nora isn't phased by either of her parents, she just continues to enjoy her treat as if she earned it. Raven blinks and tries to process what has happened while Octavia wipes away a stray tear from the laughter she releases. Both women look at each other and Octavia smirks as Raven slowly narrows her eyes at her.

"Well," Raven sighs. "She really is your kid."

Octavia snorts as she presses a kiss to Raven's head, "As if we ever had any doubts."

-

"Come on, Nora," Octavia calls as she claps her hands together and extends her arms to the ten month old who stares back at her from her place on her little toy mat. "You can do it, baby girl. Just come to mama."

Nora giggles as she tucks her fist into her mouth before she gurgles and falls forward onto her hands and scrambles towards Octavia. The woman releases a small sigh of defeat that melts into a look of adoration as she presses a kiss to dark curls. Octavia rocks back and forth with her daughter and coos to her for a moment before she sets the little girl on the floor and looks at her with excited eyes. The ten month old flashes her a smile that warms her heart and Octavia reaches out to smooth the hair from her face.

"You can't keep forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do." Raven chuckles as she enters the living room with a laundry basket balanced on her hip. "Clarke and Lexa said Aden didn't walk till they stopped encouraging him."

"Yeah, but that's their kid and this is ours. She's pulling up and standing so all that's left is a few tiny steps." Octavia sighs as she looks at her daughter. "Think of how much easier life would be if she was walking."

"What? It would _not_ be easier. We'd constantly be chasing her around and she'd be breaking everything we value." Raven scoffs as she moves towards her girls and drops the laundry basket as she kneels before them.

"Tell mami you want to walk, even if you do destroy the entire house." Octavia teases as she reaches out to play with Nora's small hands. "Maybe we should bribe her. That'll really get her little engine going."

"Bribe her?" Raven repeats as she reaches to pull Nora into her lap and the baby instantly latches onto the locket around her neck. "I think your mama might be a little bit crazy, kiddo. What do you think?"

"I'm not crazy, just excited." Octavia huffs as she stands quickly and rushes to vanish around the corner before she appears once more with one of Nora's favorite cookies in her hand. "I want her to walk."

"O, she just turned ten months." Raven reminds the woman as she places a gentle hand on Nora's stomach before she leans forward to grab the little girl's favorite green stuffed teddy bear. "She'll learn in her own time."

"Ba!" Nora squeaks as she grabs the teddy and stuff his ear in her mouth.

"I think she's ready, it may take a little bit but I think once we get her standing then she'll be ready." Octavia shrugs as she breaks the cookie in half. "She's gotten so good at standing so walking will be a breeze."

Raven chuckles in amusement as she removes Nora from her lap and sets her down against her knees. The baby tilts her head back to offer her mother a smile and Raven leans down to press a kiss to Nora's baby soft skin. Octavia watches the pair for a moment and feels her heart swell with complete adoration before she moves to squat a few feet away from the pair, she hesitates as she looks at the cookie before she sees brown eyes zero in on it.

"Look, baby girl," Octavia grins as she dangles the biscuit a few feet away from her daughter and it causes brown eyes to wide. "It's your favorite, sweet girl. All you have to do is walk to mama and you can have it."

Nora eagerly sucks on the ear of her teddy bear and babbles around it, a thin layer of drool settles on her chin and Raven rolls her eyes as she grabs a nearby bib and leans forward to wipe her daughter's chin clean. The little girl bounces on her butt as she extends her hands and opens and closes her hands with an eager expression. Raven glares at Octavia who stays a few feet away and continues to wave the cookie around.

"That's so mean." Raven scoffs.

Octavia sighs before she pauses as she watches her daughter press a hand to Raven's thigh as she slowly stands. Raven settles her hands on Nora's hips as her eyes widen and she watches the child closely. Both women watch with held breaths as Nora furrows her brows in concentration before she sets one foot in front of herself. The girl wavers and Octavia darts forward slightly, her arms open ready to catch Nora if she falls.

Nora gets two more steps in before her body suddenly tilts forward and Octavia is quick to scoop her up before her knees can even bend. Lips settle against dark locks as she squeezes her daughter to her and whispers words of praise in her ear. Raven watches with wide eyes from behind her phone screen as she tapes the precious moment between her wife and daughter before she quickly saves the video and takes a few pictures to send off.

"Baby, she walked!" Octavia exclaims as she looks to see Raven with her phone up before the woman nods and locks her phone quickly. "I knew she was going to walk today. I could feel it. I knew it."

"Oh my God. She walked." Raven whispers as a tear falls down her cheek before she stands to move towards the pair and Octavia is quick to wipe the tear away. "Our baby is walking, can you believe that? She's growing up so fast."

"Yeah. She is." Octavia whispers with a small frown.

Raven smiles softly as she curls her arms around Octavia, "She's walking."

"And next comes talking." Octavia chuckles.

-

Octavia hates working on Saturdays.

She hates that she can't spend her morning with her daughter and wife, she hates that she misses small things. She breathes a sigh of relief as she walks into her house and hears the familiar giggles of her family. She drops her duffel bag off her shoulder and considers taking a shower until she hears another loud laugh and follows the sound to the living room where Raven and Nora are bent at the knees and shaking their butts.

"What are you doing?" Octavia laughs.

Raven peeks through her legs and smiles at her wife, "We're dancing."

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view, but I don't like my daughter shaking her butt at such a young age." Octavia smirks as she moves to scoop Nora up. "Hi, baby bug. Are you having fun with mami?"

Nora squeals happily and reaches up to squish Octavia's cheeks between her hands and the woman simply struggles out a smile as she leans forward to nuzzle her nose against her eleven month old's Octavia sets Nora on her feet and steadies a hand on her head as she watches the baby wobble before she rights herself and moves to lean on the arm of the couch while Raven stands and moves to press herself against Octavia, her eyes roam down her body.

"You're sweaty." Raven notes.

"Yeah, I didn't want to shower after my client left. I just wanted to come home to my wife and daughter." Octavia mumbles as she presses their lips together. "What have the two of you been up to?"

Raven nuzzles their lips together and lingers, "Nothing exciting."

"Mm!"

Octavia peeks over her shoulder at her daughter who stares at her with brown eyes that match Raven's, "I think Nora disagrees. It must've been pretty damn exciting. Come here, Nora. Walk to mama."

A familiar look of determination spreads across Nora's face as she takes a hesitant step forward before she gives a coo and scurries into Octavia's arms, the woman laughs as she lifts her up and brings her belly down to her lips. The little girl squeaks happily as Octavia lowers her once more and settles her on her hip as she swipes a few stray curls behind a tiny ear and watches as brown eyes light up with happiness as she reaches for her nose.

"You're getting so good at that, Nora." Octavia hums as she presses a kiss to her forehead, the baby babbles her baby words as her eyebrows lift and fall every few seconds. "Oh yeah? That sounds awesome."

"I think she's trying to tell you that she ate squash for breakfast." Raven chuckles as she scoots Nora's little scooter aside. "And then she wanted more so she had some strained peas. Such a wonderful breakfast."

"Yuck." Octavia mumbles.

Nora draws away from Octavia and stares at her for a long moment, "Fuck."

Octavia's eyes widen in horror while Raven releases a gasp of shock as they stare at their daughter who bounces happily on Octavia's hip while she repeats the word over and over in her squeak of a voice. Both women trade glances and they wish they could be surprised. They wish they could be in shock, demand to know where their perfect daughter had heard that word but both knew it had come from the other many, many times before.

Raven and Octavia chuckle as they share a quick look, "Fuck."

-

Bellamy and Echo get married on a Saturday and Raven spends twenty minutes trying to coax Nora into where a lady waits to do her hair. The one-year-old is hesitant as she climbs into the chair and bounces her legs as the woman works carefully on her dark curls. Raven and Octavia smile happily before they split up to meet with their respective wedding parties; Raven is Echo's maid of honor and Bellamy begged Octavia for two weeks to agree to at least be in his wedding party; it took three orgasms from Raven for her to agree.

The venue is beautiful and Octavia gaps as she watches her wife walk down the aisle in her beautiful red dress before both women hold their breaths as Aden fumbles down the aisle with a pillow that holds fake rings. They wait. And wait. And wait. And then suddenly their bouncy haired daughter bursts from behind the doors and takes off down the aisle and Octavia bites her lower lip to mask her laughter at how fast her daughter runs while she throws handfuls of red rose petals.

Octavia smiles softly as Nora hurries to crash into Raven's legs and the people that fill the church laugh loudly at the display before they sober as the wedding march begins and everyone's breath is stolen by the beauty of Echo. Later, after the ceremony is over and the reception dwindles down to families and old people on the dance floor, Bellamy approaches his sister and kisses her on the cheek and thanks her for spawning the world's perfect child.

"Shouldn't you be thanking Raven?" Octavia laughs as she slaps his shoulder.

Bellamy rolls his eyes, "I did. She told me to thank you."

Green eyes light up with adoration as she looks out to the dance floor where Raven twirls with their sleepy eyed daughter whose curls are loose and hang limply in her face; she sighs as she realizes how perfect her life truly is.

-

The years bleed together once Nora's first year passes and Octavia can't help but realize how much she misses having a baby. So when Nora turns four, Octavia asks Raven if she's ready to have another baby. It takes a while for Raven to even really discuss the idea, but eventually she agrees and Octavia is excited up until her wife smiles as she tells her Octavia is carrying.

Suddenly, the excitement turns to absolute terror.

-

It takes two times and Octavia cries when she reads her positive pregnancy test. In between that, they have a four-year-old who is slowly getting bigger and smarter and sometimes she's hard to keep up with. As Octavia settles her hands on stomach while she watches Raven and Nora in the pool she wonders how they're going to do this. She wants this baby, but she wonders if her daughter is going to be able to handle it.

She wonders if _they're_ going to be able to handle it.


	11. My Kid Can't Date Your Kid (Octaven, Clexa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This ties into the previous chapter ft. teenage!Aden/Nora and their siblings.

"Mom, Ma...I'm dating Aden."

Dating and Aden are two words that Octavia Blake _never_ wants to hear from her daughter's mouth. They're two words that she never even wants her daughter to think about, but here her precious child stands with those words hanging in the air. She gaps and looks to Raven who looks just as surprised as she is and she gives a hard swallow as she looks back to her sixteen-year-old daughter; Octavia blows out a long breath as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Aden?" Raven repeats with wide eyes. "Aden _Woods_?"

"Yeah."

Octavia casts a look at her wife and sees the shock that shows on her face; she can't decide if Raven is shocked because of the fact that their daughter is dating their godson or if she's shocked that her little mini me didn't tell her sooner. She clenches her jaw at the thought of the boy, thought of his shaggy blonde hair and his pretty brown eyes. She loves him, has since the moment Clarke and Lexa told her about him, but right now she hates him.

The kids had grown up together and Octavia was happy for it, Aden was the perfect playmate and perfect gentlemen to her mini-Raven and that was all she wanted. But they were older now, and somehow hormones had gotten involved. Octavia likes Aden, she does. He's her godson, but he's also _Lexa's_ son. He comes off colder than he should on occasions and just like his mother he tends to think that he can take everything on by himself and get away without a scratch.

She doesn't want her daughter around that. She doesn't want Nora, her perfect brown eyed girl, to have a single mark on her left by Aden's walls that were just as high as the ones Lexa keeps up. She doesn't want her daughter to ever be tainted by the stubborn attitude the boy has and she knows how Lexa functions, she sees it almost every day, and she knows Aden presents himself the same way.

"No. No, you're not." Octavia declares with a shake of her head.

"Ma," Nora sighs as she rolls her eyes. "I don't want to do this with you."

"You don't have to do anything, Nora. You're not dating him. What happened to that kid you were dating a few months ago? AJ? Andre? Or that girl you liked so much last semester? April?" Octavia asks with a scowl.

"Eric and I broke up months ago, Ma. And April is my Art teacher. I don't like her, I just think she's cool." Nora huffs and Octavia deepens her frown when she sees how much her daughter resembles her wife.

"You're a kid." Octavia whines.

Nora puffs out her cheeks and stares at the women, "I don't understand why you're freaking out about this. I've been dating since I was fifteen. I thought you'd be happy that I was actually with someone you know, that you trust."

"I trusted him when I knew that he wasn't putting his hands all over my daughter." Octavia corrects as she folds her arms over her chest. "How long have the two of you been seeing each other, Nora?"

"Not that long." Nora assures her. "It's fairly new."

"Fairly new?" Octavia mocks. "What exactly is fairly new?"

"A month or two."

"A month or two?" Octavia repeats with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

"O, it's not that..."

"Don't tell me it's not a big deal. He's been in her room in those one or two months." Octavia reminds Raven and she nods as she sees her wife's eyes widen. "Exactly. See, I'm not the only one who should be flipping out."

"Nora, go upstairs and do your homework. I'm going to work on forcing your mother to find her cool." Raven sighs and her daughter nods and hurries to run up the stairs. "Can you please be calm about this?"

"Calm? I _am_ calm." Octavia snaps.

"Babe, if you grip the counter any tighter then you're going to shatter the granite." Raven scoffs as she nods her head to where her wife's knuckles are bone white. "Come on, let's go talk about this in the living room."

"I don't want her dating him." Octavia grumbles..

Raven rolls her eyes as she moves towards the living room, "Why?"

"Because it's Lexa and Clarke's son!" Octavia snaps as she glares at her wife, the older woman simply arches an eyebrow and tilts her head. "Raven, they can't date. It's...it's basically like her dating her brother."

"O, that's disgusting." Raven chuckles as she shakes her head. "It's not like that at all. Come on, she had a crush on him when they were eleven and you didn't freak out then. Why is this any different?"

"Because she's a teenager who is hormonal and he's a good looking kid who has his mother's charm." Octavia whines. "Can you blame me for not wanting my sixteen-year-old daughter to get knocked up?"

"Octavia, she's not going to get pregnant." Raven laughs as she moves towards her wife and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "I really think you're just thinking too much about this. It's not a big deal."

"Why didn't the little punk come tell us they're dating? That's something they should've done together." Octavia hisses. "I bet he was scared shitless. I don't want my daughter dating someone who isn't..."

"I'm sure he's just telling Lexa and Clarke." Raven cut in. "You're overreacting."

Octavia pouts and drops her head, "He's mean to her."

"What?" Raven chuckles. "When has ever been mean to her?"

"When they were eight. Remember? He used to tug her ribbons out of her hair and when they were in karate he flipped her." Octavia huffs. "He's not good enough for our daughter, he won't treat her right."

"Babe, you're being insane." Raven sighs as she curls her arms around Octavia's waist while the younger woman sinks into her embrace. "They were eight. If I remember correctly, our kid shoved a hunk of worm filled dirt down his pants."

Octavia smirks, "Yeah. She did. Cute kid, huh?"

"Oh yes. _Adorable_. But I'm bias because I gave birth to her." Raven chuckles before she sobers as she stares at Octavia. "I just think we're worrying too much, she wouldn't have told us unless it was serious."

"True." Octavia nods. "But I think we need to have a serious discussion with her."

"About?"

"About her sexual activities with him." Octavia shrugs before she giggles as Raven pulls away from her with a look of displeasure. "She's sixteen, Rae. We were once her age, remember what we did at that age?"

Raven hums happily, "I was very flexible back then."

"Good times." Octavia chuckles.

"Alright, alright," Raven sighs as she waves her hand. "Call her back down here."

"Nora, come here!" Octavia calls with a scowl on her face.

Raven rolls her eyes at the expression on her wife's face but smiles when she hears the sound of soft patters as her sixteen-year-old daughter walks into the room with a hesitant frown and innocent brown eyes that mirror her own. She can see the way Octavia softens at the sight but it lasts for only a moment before she glares once more and gestures towards the couch with her head, Nora looks at it and bites down on her lower lip nervously.

"Sit." Octavia orders.

"Ma, I know that you're not crazy about Aden and I but I promise you that it's...it's real. It's not like any of the other guys or girls I've dated. I really, really like him." Nora assures her with a hard swallow.

Octavia narrows her eyes and stares at the teen, "Are you two having sex?"

"Octavia!" Raven scolds. "Way to be subtle."

"I don't need to be subtle. My sixteen-year-old daughter is dating a seventeen-year-old who has had quite a few girlfriends so I think it's fair that I make sure that if she's being sexually active that she's protected." Octavia snaps.

"Babe, I understand that but you need to chill. She's responsible. She..."

"Oh, don't talk to me about her responsibility. _Your_ responsibility is worse than hers. The two of you are terrible together. You somehow managed to create an underwater _bomb_ and almost destroyed our pool!" Octavia reminds her.

"Okay, that was an _accident_ and we were testing out a science experiment for her class. And it was almost three weeks ago, let it go!" Raven growls. "And how about we talk about you and the twins? You three are more trouble then Nora and I."

"Holy shit, can you guys shut up?" Nora scoffs. "Aden and I aren't having sex."

"Whoa, dude. Watch your mouth." Raven frowns as she turns her attention away from her wife to set it on her daughter. "We agreed that the only words you can say around us is bitch and damn. Shit was not on that list."

"Is that really what you're focusing on?" Octavia mumbles. "She's not having sex, Rae."

"I know she's not having sex, O. She would've told me if she was." Raven sighs as she shares a glance with her wife. "Nora would've come to one of us if she was planning to become sexually active."

"She's right." Nora nodded. "I totally would have."

"Like I said, our daughter is responsible and smart. She has a good head on her shoulders and a good heart in her chest, she knows what's she doing." Raven whispers as she reaches out to squeeze Octavia's hand. "She has to grow up at some point, babe."

"Why does her growing up have to involve her dating Lexa's son?" Octavia mumbles.

"I just...really like him." Nora jumps in, her cheeks bleed with a small blush. "He makes me happy. We tried not to really think about it for a long time, but then he kissed me and I kinda just knew that I wanted to be with him."

Octavia blinks and then scrunches her nose, "Gag me."

"Octavia Blake." Raven hisses as she reaches out to pinch her wife's arm, Nora watches on with a look of amusement before brown eyes meet hers. "That's sweet, kiddo. I'm happy for the two of you, both of us are."

"I don't believe that for a second, Mom," Mariana snorts. "But thanks for the sentiment."

"Alright. You're old enough to make your own dating choices." Octavia grumbles as she rolls her eyes. "But I don't want that daughter stealing punk around here for a few days...unless he wants to get his ass kicked."

"That's our godson you're threatening." Raven reminds her. "And Lexa is your best friend."

"I don't see him as anything other than the boy who has swept our daughter off her feet. So, I'm going to go sharpen my machete and then we can discuss having your boyfriend over for dinner sometime soon." Octavia smirks.

Raven watches the woman go and slowly shakes her head, "She's insane."

"You married her." Nora snorts.

"Yeah. That's because she's sexy as fuck and..."

"Ew!" Nora cries as she scrunches her nose. " _No_ , I do _not_ want to hear what you think of ma. I already get it enough from everyone at school. So, keep your thoughts to yourself and keep to your list of swear words."

"I am your mother, I can say whatever the hell I want." Raven points out as she winks at the teenager. "So, what do your friends say? Do they call us MILFs? We're total MILFs. I don't blame them. I'd wanna fuck me too."

"Mom, you are disgusting!" Nora exclaims as she jumps up from the couch.

"Don't be upset that your mothers still got it!" Raven calls after the girl as she rushes through the living room and up the stairs, Raven laughs as she shakes her head. "God, it's amazing having kids to torture."

Raven sighs as she listens to the sounds of her house; she can hear her two boys as they argue in the pool about who gets to hit who first with the pool noodle, Octavia is cheering them on as she shines her machete, and the sound of loud music flows from Nora's bedroom. She yanks her cell phone from her pocket and walks to the sliding doors that lead out to the pool and she types and watches her boys as they splash each other before she focuses back on her text conversation.

**Raven: I think O is getting on board with the idea.**

**Clarke Kent: Really?! Lexa won't budge.**

**Raven: Why am I not surprised. Your wife is frigid.**

**Clarke Kent: And your wife is overprotective.**

**Raven: My wife caved before yours did so I win.**

**Clarke Kent: Touche, Reyes.**

**Raven: It's Blake.**

**Clarke Kent: Whatever. Just start planning our kids' wedding, alright?**

**Raven: Alright, captain. What kind of flowers do you think they'd like?**

 

 

_**[Aden's Snapchat](http://comebackbehere23.tumblr.com/post/146970236779/au-aden-woods-is-a-pretty-simple-guy-soccer) ** _

_ **[Nora's Snapchat](http://comebackbehere23.tumblr.com/post/146970282314/au-nora-reyes-blake-smart-funny-charming) ** _


	12. You Knock Me Out, I Fall Apart (Octaven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic content.

The beat of the music flows freely through the club as the group piles into the lounge with their dates on their arms; the group glances around with expressions of wonder and contentment as they bounce their heads in time with the song playing. After a long few weeks away from each other, they had all managed to swing a Saturday night off and had decided to check out the new club that had opened a month ago.

 

"Holy crap." Clarke scoffs as she squeezes Lexa's arm while a smile slides across her face as she sees the awe that's clear on her girlfriend's face. "This place is freaking awesome, why did we wait so long to come again?"

 

"It's called the adult world." Harper drawls as she drapes a protective arm around Monroe's shoulders as they dodge a group of people swinging glo sticks. "This place is insane. I think I just saw a giant inflatable duck."

 

"Shit, this place is crazy." Raven smirks as she reaches back towards Octavia who instantly latches onto her as she scurries forward to stand beside the woman. "I bet the drinks are amazing."

 

"We should probably look for a booth." Clarke calls over the bass as Lexa presses against her back while her hands curl around her hips. "I think I saw one by the corner, one of us should go ahead and get it."

 

"Rae and I got it!" Octavia yells.

 

Octavia barely spares her friends another glance as she tugs Raven along and the older woman stumbles over her heels slightly as she struggles to keep up with her girlfriend. They dodge a half-naked man with a tray full of shots and Raven ducks under the duck that is being thrown around the club before they finally manage to squeeze their way into an open space as they walk towards the booth.

 

"You're really excited, aren't you?" Raven laughs as she pulls at Octavia's hand till the woman pauses and glances over her shoulder with a dimpled smile. "You need to be like careful, you're clumsy as hell in heels."

 

"I'm fine." Octavia assures her as she flutters her lashes when she feels lips settle against her braided locks before she looks back towards the booth. "Where is that booth that Clarke apparently saw?"

 

"She said it's in the corner. I tried to tell you that we needed to like leave earlier, but you were taking _forever_ with your hair." Raven teases as she pushes Octavia forward while her hand curls in the material of her midnight blue dress.

 

"And every second was worth it, I look fuckin' hot." Octavia sneers and Raven simply nods in agreement as they hurry to stumble towards the booth. "Come on, let's go grab the booth before someone else does."

 

They manage to dive into the booth just as another group approaches and Octavia chuckles in amusement as Raven flips the scowling group off and playfully spits her tongue at them. For a moment, she takes the time to admire her girlfriend of two years; if someone had told her three years ago that she was going to meet and fall in love with this insane woman, she would've laughed in their face.

 

But here she was, completely smitten by the woman who had swept her easily off her feet with that devilish smile and intoxicating kisses; Octavia knows she isn't the most romantic person on the planet, but she swears she'd do anything she could to insure Raven knew how much she loved her. With a sigh, Octavia leans over and drops a quick kiss to Raven's bare shoulder and is met with her favorite grin.

 

"Hey, beautiful. " Raven purrs as she nudges her nose against Octavia's temple. "What's up?"

 

"What? Oh, nothing. I was just like lost in thought." Octavia shrugs before she turns her head to press her lips against the older woman's. "Where are the rest of the girls? I'm ready to do a line of shots."

 

"I saw Monroe and Harper are at the bar," Raven whispers against Octavia's lips as she pulls away and rests their foreheads together. "And knowing Harper, she's probably trying to buy out the whole bar."

 

"It's like kinda impressive how many tequila shots that girl can handle." Octavia giggles before she glances up to watch as Harper knocks back a shot before she throws her arms up in victory. "And that's shot number one for the night."

 

"Actually, number two," Raven corrects with a chuckle. "She grabbed one on the way in."

 

"How the fuck did I miss _that_?" Octavia demands.

 

"She's sneaky, babe. I don't even think Monroe noticed and she was holding her hand." Raven shrugs before a beam lights up her face as their friends move eagerly towards the booth. "And now the party can begin!"

 

"Yeah, for everyone but Clarke. Someone has brunch with her mother in the morning." Lexa smirks as she presses a black straw in between her lips and winks at her frowning girlfriend. "Sorry about it, babe."

 

"I don't know why you're laughing," Clarke snorts. "You're going too."

 

Bellamy barks out a laugh at Lexa's expression of disbelief before he slides two shots towards Octavia and Raven, "I so do not miss brunch with Abby. Once Clarke and I broke up, I was so pumped that they were through."

 

Gina rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, "Nice, Bell."

 

"I'm just saying." Bellamy shrugs. "They sucked."

 

"Whatever. You all suck. And you guys have fun getting drunk off your asses," Clarke sighs as she folds her arms over her chest. "You're all going to wake up feeling horrible, and I'm going to be perfectly fine."

 

"Eh." Raven shrugs as she looks towards Octavia. "I have her to take care of me."

 

"We'll see." Octavia shrugs even as she leans over to press a lime in between Raven's lips before she knocks back her shot and darts forward to steal the lime back. "Mm, you make shots _so_ much better."

 

"Ew." Harper mumbles. "Not at the table."

 

Raven playfully narrows her eyes at her friend as she throws a lime at her before she reaches out to cup her girlfriend's face, she waits for eyes to dart towards her before she leans forward to catch full lips with her own. All at once, she feels Octavia melt against her mouth and she moans softly against her lips as her tongue darts out to trace the seam of her lips while their friends shout their complaints.

 

"Stop!" Bellamy pleads as he buries his face in Gina's curls. "My eyes!"

 

After a moment, Raven pulls away with a look of smug amusement and flashes a wink at Octavia who blinks for a moment before she looks at her friends with wide, confused eyes. The group finishes off their tray of shots and different drinks within a few minutes and the women were buzzing to get on the dance floor; the laughter flows easily from them as they lean against each other and pass occasional glances to the dance floor.

 

"Well, look what we have here," A dark-haired man chirps as he appears before them and flashes a smile that displays his deep dimples. "I couldn't help but notice you beautiful ladies, I was wondering if I could interest any of you in a dance."

 

"Uh, no thanks." Lexa scowls as she drapes a protective arm around Clarke's shoulders.

 

"Oh come on," The man whines as he leans his hands on the table and the couples watch with looks of mild annoyance as they roll their eyes. "It's just one dance, it'll be fun. Plus, one of you lucky ladies will get to go home with me."

 

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Monroe grumbles into Harper's ear.

 

Harper smothers a laugh as she drops her head slightly, "Tell him to leave. Lexa looks like she's going to rip his balls off and Bellamy is five seconds away from reaching for the tray and shoving it up his ass."

 

"Dude, nobody wants to dance with you." Bellamy snaps.

 

"Bellamy," Lexa scolds as she shoots a glare towards her friend before she looks back at the man with a forced smile on her face. "We're sorry, but none of us are interested in dancing with you tonight."

 

"Fine, fine." The man pouts. "The name is Michael, if you change your mind."

 

The man finally slinks away after a beat and the group in the booth release breathes of relief before they fall into laughter of amusement. Raven shakes her head as she watches Harper and Bellamy playfully act out the encounter with deep voices before she looks towards Octavia who glares over her shoulder; Raven arches an eyebrow as she sees the annoyance that is clear in green orbs.

 

"Babe?"

 

"He won't stop staring over here. It's freaking me out." Octavia admits as she finally relaxes her jaw and turns her attention to Raven. "I just...I hate entitled people, y'know? I wanna kick him in the balls."

 

"Aw, babe," Raven coos as she curls her arms around her shorter girlfriend and presses quick kisses to her forehead until she feels the woman relax against her. "Just forget about him, don't feed into his stupid ego."

 

"You're right." Octavia sighs as the tension bleeds from her body.

 

"Holy shit, I can't believe those words left your mouth." Raven teases and she smiles in relief at the way Octavia giggles and ducks her head. "How about we go dance? Forget about that guy?"

 

Octavia doesn't bother to answer before Clarke is ordering everyone out of the booth and the group happily pours from their seats and hurry to spread along the dance floor. Bellamy and Gina twist themselves together and push themselves away from the other women while Lexa watches Clarke with wide eyes as the woman twists her hips and grinds herself between Harper and Monroe.

 

Raven grins at her friends before she turns her attention to her girlfriend who watches her with a smirk; the shorter woman moves her hips in a slow circle and Raven swallows hard as she stares at Octavia. She watches her girlfriend put on a private show for her and she can barely keep up with the beat of the music as she finally gives in and glides to press herself against Octavia's back.

 

"You're so sexy, babe," Raven hisses while Octavia simply grins as she sways her body and rolls her hips along her girlfriend's front. "If you don't stop, we might be checking off club sex on our sex list."

 

"Sounds good to me." Octavia pants.

 

Raven growls before she spins Octavia to face her and her hand curls around the back of her girlfriend's neck before she slams their lips together. Octavia moans as she reaches out to fist the material of Raven's black dress before she glides her tongue over Raven's lower lip before her girlfriend's tongue meets her own; in the center of the dance floor, the couple loses themselves in each other like so many times before.

 

"Are you two kidding me?" Clarke exclaims.

 

Reluctantly, Octavia draws herself away from her girlfriend before she turns her head to see Clarke moving towards them with an arched eyebrow before she pauses a few feet away and offers her hand to Octavia. Behind her, their friends dance together in a large circle and Raven rolls her eyes as she realizes how much their little group basically looks like a freaking orgy on crack.

 

"Get beautiful ass over here and grind for me!" Clarke orders and Octavia licks her lips and gives a laugh before she looks over her shoulder at Raven. "Come on, O. Come dance with us!"

 

"Babe?" Octavia frowns.

 

"Go dance with them, baby. I'll go put on a show for the rest of these people, maybe score us some free drinks. It'll be fun." Raven teases before she catches Octavia's playful glare as she pinches her side.

 

"Save the show for me." Octavia whispers as she bites her lower lip.

 

Raven swallows hard and gives a small nod before Octavia pushes away from her and allows Clarke to swing her towards their friends and the group laugh happily as their favorite song pumps through the speakers. Raven watches with a smile of adoration as they busy themselves with a little dance off before the older woman loses herself in the beat of the song as her hips sway and her eyes close.

 

The song slowly bleeds into another and another and Raven can hear the familiar laugh of her girlfriend a few feet away yet Raven continues to dance with herself, sweat grows on her body as people push closer to her. Raven scowls as she feels an arm wind around her waist and she gasps softly as she feels her body stumble back and she can tell from the height that the person is _not_ her girlfriend.

 

"Well, hello there," A voice whispers. "Nice to meet you."

 

Raven quickly spins around in the tight grasp and pushes hard against Michael's chest, the man barely stumbles back before he bounces forward once again to curl his arms around her trim waist. A panic swells low in Raven's stomach and she hates it, she hates the feeling of being vulnerable. Once again, she struggles in his arms but the man just bounces along the beat and laughs as he ignores her.

 

"Get off me, you douche," Raven orders through clenched teeth as she uses both her hands to shove harshly against his chest while her eyes slowly narrow. "Let me go or I swear to you I will fuck you up."

 

Micheal finally releases her as he throws his hands up and rolls his eyes, "I didn't think you were going to get all pissy, it's just a dance. Come on, what's one dance going to do? It's not a fuckin' marriage proposal."

 

"Don't _ever_ fucking touch me again. Did you not hear what we said to you earlier? We don't want anything to do with you." Raven hisses as she glares at the man. "Stay the hell away from me, alright?"

 

Raven settles slightly as she feels a hand glide across her lower back before she glances over her shoulder to see Octavia. Her heart patters in relief as she sinks into the hand that twists around the back of her dress; she can see the confusion that appears on Octavia's face as she looks between them and tries to figure out what was happening. For a moment, Octavia is silent before her thumb brushes over Raven's back.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Raven swallow hard as she glances to look into Octavia's puzzled orbs, "I was dancing and he walked up behind me and manhandled me, he basically tried to force me to dance with him. He seems to think no isn't an answer."

 

Octavia clenches her jaw slowly, "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I pushed him off." Raven mumbles.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Octavia demands as she glares at the man who looks at her with forced innocence before he holds his hands up. "Why don't you get that no means no? Leave us alone."

 

"Hey, I just thought she might be interested in a dance or two. I didn't realize that she was a fucking dyke." Micheal frowns as he looks between them. "I don't quite get it though, you two are way too hot to be fucking each other without me involved."

 

"Shut the fuck up." Raven and Octavia snap together.

 

Octavia can feel the anger that swells low in her stomach and her blood boils as she tries to calm her racing heart. She knew she was tiny, everyone always makes it a point to remind her, but she knew that her size didn't matter when it came to protecting her girlfriend. Her lower lip stings as she draws it into her mouth and clamps her teeth into the pink skin while her hand settles lower on Raven's back.

 

"Come on, babe," Octavia sighs. "Let's go."

 

"Fucking dykes." Micheal snarls. "You have no right to be here."

 

"Excuse me?" Octavia snarls.

 

"Look, I just wanted to have a good time tonight," Micheal purrs as he latches onto the anger in Octavia's eyes. "I figured that maybe your girl wanted to join me, if you're jealous then I'm sure we can make room for you too."

 

"I promise you that you're the last person my girlfriend wants to have a good time with. So, fuck off." Octavia growls as she flexes her jaw and looks to see Raven glancing between them with wide eyes.

 

"Come on, don't act like you aren't into this," Micheal chuckles. "You can't tell me that the both of you haven't spread those pretty little legs for a man before, I'm sure the three of us could figure an arrangement out."

 

Raven releases a breath of surprise at his words and feels her stomach roll in disgust as she tries to ignore the sting of hatred and disbelief; his smirk eats away at her facade and her confidence slowly slips away as she licks her lips angrily. Octavia stares at the man and sees the enjoyment that flashes in his gaze before she scrambles to stand protectively in front of her girlfriend.

 

"Leave." Octavia hisses. " _Now_."

 

"What? I'm just offering my services." Micheal laughs with a small shrug. "I promise you that one night with me will make you realize that you're not a dyke at all, I promise my dick will straighten the both of you out."

 

Octavia releases a strong breath through her nose before she pulls her arm back; the sound of flesh meeting is something Octavia isn't quite used to, at least not in a violent way (well, it hasn't been violent since she stopped fighting). She is used to softness, to gentle hands that rush over her body. But as her fist makes contact with the man's nose, Octavia can feel her knuckles explode with an unfamiliar ache before blood covers them and a crunch vibrates beneath her fist.

 

All at once, the slow motion of the moment vanishes as Michael stumbles back and falls onto his ass. A groan pierces the air as he frantically cups his hands over his nose in an attempt to stop the flow of blood. As Octavia stares at him, she feels the sudden familiar sting in her hand and gives a whine of pain as she shakes her hand out while her lower lip trembles.

 

"Son of a bitch!" Octavia cries.

 

"You stupid cunt!" Michael snarls, his words come out in a muffle as he stumbles to his feet and glares at the woman. "Who the fuck do you think you are? I should have you fucking arrested, you bitch!"

 

A group appears from the crowd and a man's eyes widen, "Bro, let's go."

 

"Don't touch me." Michael growls as he yanks his arm from his friend's grasp before he rushes towards Octavia and Raven is quick to slide between them. "I could ruin your entire life. Do you know who I am?"

 

"You've made it a point to _force_ me to know who you are." Octavia grumbles as she shakes her hand while her brow furrows slowly. "Just get away from us, you ass. And keep your mouth shut about my girlfriend."

 

Michael makes a move towards the couple and hands quickly intercept him while the rest of the group circle their friends protectively. All at once, Lexa and Bellamy straighten up as they see the pain in Octavia's eyes while Gina simply cracks her knuckles and Monroe frees her arm from Harper's grasp as she clenches her fists. The man looks between them, takes them in and sees the protective glint in their gazes.

 

"O, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Gina demands as she glances towards the woman before she flashes a glare Michael's way. "You better hope my boyfriend doesn't get her hands on you, asshole!"

 

"What the fuck happened?" Bellamy asks.

 

"It's my fault." Raven whispers as she flashes a look towards Octavia. "He started dancing with me and I kind of flipped on him and he started talking a whole lot of crap about O and I. She got upset."

 

"Talking crap? No. The douchebag was basically saying that he was going to force Raven and I to be straight by fucking us." Octavia snaps as she flexes her hand. "I got sick of his mouth and I punched him."

 

Bellamy flexes his jaw, "I'll kill him."

 

"I think you might have broken his nose." Lexa smirks as she curls her arms around Clarke's waist. "If he comes back over here, I'll give that idiot something to cry about. Nobody messes with one of my girls."

 

"Aw, babe." Clarke coos.

 

Raven ducks her head with a laugh, "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't apologize, Rae." Harper scolds. "This isn't your fault."

 

"Lemme see your hand." Clarke orders as she reaches for Octavia's hand and her gaze squints as she tries to make out the damage to the knuckles. "There's too many flashing lights in here, I can't see."

 

"Excuse me."

 

"Shit." Raven sighs.

 

The deep voice causes everyone to glance at the tall, well toned man who glares down at them with annoyance in his gaze, "We have reports of a fight breaking out and we're going to have to ask you to leave. We don't tolerate violence."

 

"What? That's stupid! Do you even know what happened?" Monroe exclaims as her voice raises an octave while she stares at the man with wide eyes. "He was being rude and trying to force our friend to..."

 

"I won't ask you again. Leave."

 

The words and anger behind them cause the group to scatter as they move to gather their things from their booth before they make their way into the loud night life of the LA city, the rush of people blow by them as the group pouts. The wind blows freely around them as they watch people hurry past the bouncer and into the club and Octavia blows out a strong breath as she stares after them.

 

"I'm sorry." Octavia mumbles as she runs her fingers through her hair before she flinches at the burn in her hand. "I know how excited we all were to go out tonight and I just totally fucked it all up."

 

"Hey, it's alright. There's other clubs." Gina assures her with a shrug. "You were protecting your girlfriend, Octavia. We're not going to get mad at you for that. We're proud of you. Just...maybe use your words next time, alright?"

 

Octavia nods with a grin, "I promise."

 

"So," Lexa sighs. "Where to next?"

 

"I think Octavia and I are going to call it a night." Raven declares and her words are met with groans of protests as she strings her arm through her girlfriend's. "Sorry, but we have plans in the morning."

 

"What? All we have to do is clean up..." Octavia trails off at Raven's glare. "Okaaay then."

 

Raven plasters on a fake smile as she trades goodbyes and hugs with their little group before the two climb into an Uber and settle in for the short ride. Raven scoots herself towards the window as she rests her head on the glass while Octavia focuses on the road as the night life glides past them and she chews nervously at her lower lip as she flashes her silent girlfriend a glance.

 

"Baby..." Octavia whispers.

 

"Not now." Raven sighs as she pulls away from the hand that rests on her thigh and her brown eyes cut to stare at her girlfriend. "We'll talk about what happened when we get back to the apartment, okay? I just want a quiet ride home."

 

Octavia doesn't argue as she gives a nod and copies Raven's posture, her head presses hard against the cool glass as she sighs. The couple is quiet once they get to their loft and both go about their usual routines as they work around each other. By the time Raven is done taking the dogs out and setting them up for the night, she can hear the shower cut on as she walks in to the bedroom and moves towards the cracked bathroom door.

 

"How's your hand?" Raven asks as she leans against the doorway.

 

"It's swollen." Octavia shrugs, her voice is muffled by the glass that cases her into the shower before the door slowly slides open. "Two of my knuckles are split, but other than that it should be okay in a week or so. I'll have Clarke look at it."

 

"Okay." Raven nods as she ducks her head.

 

"Rae, I'm sorry that we were asked to leave, but I don't regret hitting that asshole," Octavia mutters as she reaches to grab a towel before she wraps it around her frame. "I don't want to let people talk to you like that, it's not right."

 

"You should've just walked away." Raven mumbles as she licks her lips. "He was trying to get a rise out of us, babe. You know he was just being a dick and he was probably drunk. You shouldn't have hit him."

 

"He called you a dyke." Octavia snaps as the anger seeps into her words. "I don't care what people think, I will never stand by and let someone call you that. I won't let someone talk about us like that."

 

"And I love you for that. Like, I _really_ do." Raven assures her as she crosses the bathroom to stand before the woman. "But what I don't love is when you're hurt. What if he would've hit you back?"

 

"Then Bellamy would've dropped his ass." Octavia shrugs.

 

"True." Raven nods with a small laugh before she sobers as she settles a soft kiss against Octavia's damp forehead. "Don't ever do something like that again, do you understand me? I don't want anything happening to that face."

 

"My face _is_ perfect..." Octavia smirks.

 

"Wow." Raven scoffs.

 

"What? It's true. I'm hot." Octavia giggles as she pushes her girlfriend back towards the shower and watches as Raven stares down at her with a soft grin. "You're lucky to have me, I'm like a fucking catch."

 

"What are you doing?" Raven demands as she stumbles back suddenly into the shower and Octavia flashes her a beautiful smile before she reaches past her for the knob. "Octavia Blake, no! Don't ruin this dress."

 

"I'll buy you a new one."

 

Raven screams as the water shoots out over them and a laugh of amusement leaves Octavia as she drops her towel in favor of curling her arms around her girlfriend's waist. With a grin, Octavia reaches up to curl a hand around the back of Raven's neck before she guides her down into a kiss. The two stand there and allow the hot water to melt around them, allow the warmth of the shower to calm them.

 

"I love you." Octavia whispers.

 

"I love you, too." Raven sighs. "No more hitting though, alright?"

 

Octavia rolls her eyes and sinks to her knees, "Shut up."

 

"Babe, your hand..."

 

Octavia ignores her in favor of hiking Raven's dress further up her hips before her fingers carefully tuck themselves into her dark lace boyshorts, the material glides easily down her legs before Octavia carefully pulls Raven's leg over her shoulder and her girlfriend simply stares down at her with wide, lust filled orbs.

 

"Who said anything about needing to use my hand?" Octavia smirks.


	13. Push Away The Unimaginable (Princess Mechanic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I very, very rarely do songfics but this song just touches me and before I knew it I wrote this...I apologize in advance.
> 
> TW: Deals with death of a child.

**I remember your bare feet, down the hallway**  
**I remember your little laugh**  
**Race cars on the kitchen floor, plastic dinosaurs**  
**I love you to the moon and back**

"Ow! _Fuck_. Ridge!" Raven Reyes growls as she leaps onto one foot while she holds the other in her hands and listens to the giggles of her four-year-old son. "Do you really think this is funny, space man?"

 

"I think it's super duper funny, Mama," Ridge Alexander Reyes snickers as he holds his plastic space ship in his hand while his eyes light up. "Mama, how comes you don't look where you're walkin'? Mommy says you _always_ should."

 

"Um, I shouldn't have to look around _my_ kitchen to avoid your alien toys." Raven scoffs as she sets her foot down and moves to scoop her son over her shoulder. "So, what are you up to this evening, goober butt?"

 

"I'm playin' space and grounders." Ridge replies with a small grunt as Raven moves to settle him on her hip while he begins to fly his space ship around her head. "Mama, the space ship is gonna land on planet Mars!"

 

Raven stares at her son's beautiful blue eyes and smiles softly as he rests the space ship on her head and makes a loud landing noise. The four-year-old scrunches his nose as he giggles and quickly lifts the toy off his mother's head to fly it around once more. A smile works itself across her face as she continues to watch him and she moves towards the fridge and scoots cars and alien figures to the side with her bare feet as she listens to him gibber on about space.

 

"You are so damn cute, dude. I love you so much." Raven chuckles.

 

"Mama, you said a bad word," Ridge scolds as he folds his brow slowly and taps the tip of his rocket ship against his mother's nose and then throws his arms around her neck. "I love you too, Mama. To the moon and back again!"

 

"To the moon and back?" Raven repeats with a loud gasp as she looks at him with shock on her face and the four-year-old widens his eyes as he bobs his head excitedly. "Wow, Ridge. That is so much love, space man."

 

"Whoa. What's with this love fest? I want some." Clarke Griffin-Reyes pouts as she patters into the kitchen and moves towards her two favorite people and presses kisses to both of their dark locks. "What's going on?"

 

"I love you, Mommy!" Ridge exclaims as he extends his arms to the blonde and Clarke laughs softly as she allows the little boy to slip easily into her tight hold. "I love you, Mommy. I love you to the moon and back."

 

"Wow, that's an awful lot of love."

 

"That's what I said." Raven scoffs as she shakes her head. "Our kid loves hard, Clarke."

 

"He does. He really, really does. He must get it from his mama." Clarke whispers against her son's head while she gazes at Raven with pure adoration while the dark-haired woman flashes her the same look.

 

"I think we just got lucky with having such an awesome kid." Raven smirks as she steps forward and presses a kiss to Clarke's lips while she glances at her son. "I mean, he's like one of the best kids ever. He's pretty cool."

 

"Oh yes." Clarke nods. "The coolest."

 

"Super duper ooper cool?" Ridge asks with a raise of his eyebrow.

 

"Super duper ooper cool." Raven and Clarke echo.

**I remember your eyes looking into mine**   
**Like we had our own secret club**   
**I remember you dancing before bedtime**   
**Then jumping on me, waking me up**

 

"What are you doing in here, silly boy?" Clarke smiles as she hears the soft lull of the radio and she peeks her head into Ridge's room to watch as he dances in his Spiderman boxers. "Aren't you supposed to be putting your jammies on?"

 

"It's too much work, Mommy. I don't wanna." Ridge shrugs as he bounces happily on the tips of his toes and dances throughout the length of his superhero decorated room while his mother watches. "Mommy, come dance with me."

 

"But you're supposed to be getting ready for bed, handsome." Clarke sighs even as she scoops the little boy into her arms and gives him a quick twirl. "I don't want to keep you awake. You need to get some sleep."

 

"Sleep time is for babies. I'm a big boy." Ridge squeaks as he strings his arms around Clarke's neck and burrows his face in her shoulder while his legs tighten around her waist and he squeals loudly in her ear. "Spin me faster, Mommy!"

 

"I don't think so, bud. Mommy is getting really dizzy." Clarke chuckles as she drops onto his bed and the pair bounce on the mattress before Ridge cuddles into his mother's arms and scrunches his nose. "I take it you're getting sleepy."

 

"No." Ridge yawns as he flutters his lashes. "I'm not."

 

"I think the sandman is due for a visit soon." Clarke teases as she brushes a kiss over his forehead and stands from his bed. "So, rest your little eyes and maybe he'll come fill your head with good dreams."

 

Ridge whines as Clarke helps him into his night shirt, "Can we have fun 'morrow?"

 

"Of course we can. We're going to have so much fun." Clarke assures him as she helps him into his basketball shorts and watches as he lazily scrambles under his sheets. "What kind of fun are we going to have?"

 

"I dunno." Ridge mumbles. "Ask mama."

 

"Okay, I will do just that." Clarke laughs as she leans down to press a kiss to his forehead but her blue eyes dart to a small bruise on the underside of his jaw. "Ridge, where did you get this bruise from?"

 

"Hm?" Ridge mumbles.

 

"You have a bruise..." Clarke trails off as she notices that his eyes are closed, the woman shakes her head in amusement as she sweeps his hair from his forehead and drops a kiss to his pale skin. "Goodnight, baby."

 

Clarke grins at him one last time before she flips on his Superman nightlight and turns off his lamp before she slips from the blue room. The blonde smothers a yawn as she wonders into her bedroom and pulls her hair into a sloppy bun while her eyes blink slowly. Raven wonders out of the bathroom and Clarke flashes her a sleepy expression as she scans her eyes over Raven's long t-shirt and bare legs; the brunette smirks at her before she leans over the bedside table to grab her glasses.

 

"Did you already put Ridge to bed?" Raven asks with a small frown of disappointment and the look deepens as she catches sight of the faraway expression that appears on her wife's face as she bites her lower lip. "What's going on in your head, Dr. Griffin?"

 

"Ridge has a bruise on the underside of his jaw, I don't think it was there this morning." Clarke replies as she steps towards the bed and draws the covers back as she slides onto the cool mattress. "I think I saw one on his shoulder the other day..."

 

"I bet he got them playing with Una." Raven assures the woman with a small shrug as she continues to stare at the blonde. "You know how rough that kid gets sometimes, it is Lexa and Octavia's kid after all."

 

"Yeah." Clarke nods. "You're probably right."

 

"I promise that we'll keep an eye on it." Raven whispers as she rests her head on her fluffy pillow and Clarke nods slowly as she scoots down to curl into the brunette's arms while she nibbles at her lower lip. "Don't worry, it's probably nothing."

 

"Yeah." Clarke repeats. "You're probably right."

 

-

 

"Mama! Mommy!"

 

Clarke pops up in bed and releases a gasp of surprise as a small body eagerly collides with hers. The force of the form knocks her back against her pillows and a giggle bubbles in her throat as she stares up in blue orbs. She knows she'll never get tired of being woken up like this, she'll never tire of seeing her beautiful boy's face, and she sincerely can't wait for a mini version of Raven to jump on her sometime in the near future.

 

"Well, good morning to you too." Clarke whispers and Ridge simply snickers as he leans down to nuzzle their noses together. "What are you doing up so early, little man? It's not even nine o'clock yet."

 

"Yeah, space man. It's too early for you to be jumping on the bed." Raven whines, her voice stays muffled by the material of her pillow as she groans loudly. "Clarke, make our son go back to bed. I'm sleepy."

 

"Mama, Spongebob is on." Ridge whines. "And I want mommy's special space cakes."

 

"You do? Well, I guess that's what we're having for breakfast then. Space cakes and bacon for my favorite boy." Clarke grins as she sits up and curls her arms around her son only for him to wiggle as he pouts slightly. "What's wrong, bud? Did I hurt you?"

 

"No. I gots a color ouchie." Ridge explains as he reaches up with a frown as he presses his hand to his back while Clarke stares at him with wide eyes. "It's purple, Mommy. It doesn't hurt though. It's pretty."

 

"Well, why don't you let mommy take a look?" Clarke suggests in a calm tone and the child is quick to scramble so he can turn his back to her before the blonde reaches to slowly pull his shirt up. "Oh."

 

"Isn't it pretty, Mommy?" Ridge giggles.

 

"Sweetheart, does anything else hurt?" Clarke demands. "Do you have anymore ouchies?"

 

"Um, I have a ball on my armpit. Una likes to poke it." Ridge snickers as he quickly lifts his arm and Clarke's fingers brush over the small knot while her brow furrows. "And sometimes my head feels bad. Like mama's does when she goes out with Auntie O."

 

Clarke releases a breath as her heart jumps in her chest, "Raven..."

 

"It is way too early." Raven grumbles.

 

"Raven, please," Clarke whispers and the brunette sits up with a scowl that disappears as she sees the worry written across her wife's face. "Ridge was telling me that he has a colored ouchie on his back and a ball on his armpit."

 

"Mommy," Ridge sighs. "Can I have space cakes now?"

 

"Yeah, sweetie. We um we can go make blue space cakes." Clarke whispers with a nod of her head and the four-year-old beams before he scrambles off the bed and leaves his mothers behind. "Raven, we need to take him to the doctor..."

 

"Clarke." Raven murmurs as she looks at her wife with wide eyes. "Do you think...?"

 

"I'm not saying anything until we talk to his doctor, okay?" Clarke replies as she shakes her head and sweeps her hands through her bangs while Raven stares at her. "I'm making an appointment with Dr. Jones for tomorrow."

 

"Mommy, space cakes time!"

 

**I can still feel you hold my hand, little man**  
**And even the moment I knew**  
**You fought it hard like an army guy**  
**Remember I leaned in and whispered to you**

 

"Clarke," Raven mumbles. "What does this all mean?"

 

The blonde flinches at the confusion in her wife's voice as she looks away from where Ridge lays on the bed. She stares at the woman beside her and shakes her head while she tries to ignore the way her eyes burn with building tears. The doctor's appointment they set up went from bad to worse when Dr. Jones caught sight of the bruises. Clarke clenches her jaw as she remembers his grave expression as he sent them to another hospital for another batch of tests.

 

"I don't understand." Raven whimpers. "What's going on?"

 

Clarke opens her mouth to comfort her wife, but Dr. Jones enters the room with another man close at his heels. Both women reach for each other as they see the somber, serious expression on their faces before they stop in front of them. They listen as the men explain the tests that they ran on Ridge, Clarke can feel the way Raven's hand slips further and further away from hers as the men swap looks every now and then while they glance towards Ridge.

 

Raven feels the air leave her as she listens to the doctors speak, each word feels like a knife through her heart and it only worsens when she hears the heartbreaking sob her wife releases as a word slips into the air. It filters around them and replays over and over in a loop as they feel their entire world shatter, as they feel the happiness they once have slowly slip from their hands.

 

Leukemia.

 

The one word manages to tear apart their entire world as they both look to Ridge's clueless face; his beautiful eyes widen in fear as he looks between his mothers and struggles to sit up on the bed as his lower lip pouts. Raven reaches for him, smooths a hand through his messy curls and winces as she feels the slight fever he sports; how could she not have noticed? How could this have happened?

 

"There are options, ladies. Treatments." Dr. Jones assures them as he crosses his arms over his chest and glances to the doctor beside him who nods slowly. "We're going to look into chemo and other forms of treatment. I think we might have caught it in time..."

 

The words just blur together and they fumble into one never-ending sentence as Raven opens and closes her mouth as she tries to figure out what to say; all she can feel is Clarke's hand as it grapples for her own. The men give them sympathetic half-smiles and Raven wants to hit them both, wants to shove the information they gave them down their throats. Wants their words to disappear. But the two men excuse themselves before she can even stand.

 

"It's alright. It's alright, right? I-It's alright." Raven assures them with a nod as she sucks in a breath and holds back the tears that push at the backs of her eyes as she turns to look at her four-year-old son. "It's going to be alright, my little space man."

 

Ridge looks between his mother as he silently lays back on the bed and Clarke leans forward to brush her fingers through Ridge's messy dark curls until his tiny hand covers her as he whines for her to stop. Raven looks between them and blinks away her tears before they both climb into bed with their son and sandwich him between them. The four-year-old sighs happily as he keeps his hand on Clarke's and rests his head on Raven's chest.

 

"It's going to be okay, space man," Raven whispers into his ear. "Mommy and I are going to fix this. You're going to get better. You're going to be okay, it's all going to be okay. I promise, we're going to take care of you."

 

**Come on, baby, with me we're gonna fly away from here**  
**You were my best four years**

 

The months that pass with chemo seem to work for their son; his smile never wavers and his jokes become goofier as he hops around the hospital rooms he spends most of his time in and laughs with nurses and doctors who know him well. Raven remembers the day that his dark curls had begun to fall out and Ridge was quick to ask for them to shave his head; after that, the four-year-old grew to love baseball caps and beanies and any other hats people gave to him.

 

He's taken his illness better than Raven and Clarke have, and he's been able to keep everyone's spirits up with his positive attitude and smiles; it amazes his mothers every day how strong their little boy is. Even with his bouncy curls gone and his dimmed blue eyes, it seems like things were going to get better...but they didn't. They had thought things were going to work, that he would be okay, but he wasn't.

 

The chemotherapy slows down after a while and before they can process it, all Raven and Clarke can do is sit back and watch their child slip from their fingers as his body becomes more frail every day. It's a Sunday afternoon and the rain patters against the windows of the hospital as Raven sits on the edge of Ridge's bed and runs her hand up and down his back while Clarke sits on the other side and whispers silly jokes in his ear.

 

It's one of his bad days, his bad days seem to be more frequent then ever and he's spent the majority of the morning sleeping and when he finally wakes both his mothers are quick to greet him with kisses and snuggles. He looks at them and something in Raven breaks, the doctor had prepared them for this day a week ago and she knows that their journey is coming to an end.

 

"Mommy, I'm so sleepy," Ridge whispers and his voice cracks as he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. "Do you 'member how that doctor told me about Jesus? How it was okay to be scared to meet him?"

 

Raven feels her heart rip from her chest at her son's words as her hand freezes on his back while Clarke stares at him with wide blue eyes; this wasn't what they were expecting from their son, it was the last thing they were hoping for. They had been reading Ridge the Bible more often and a doctor had come to his room last week to talk to him about Heaven, but Raven and Clarke had pushed the idea to the back of their minds and chose to ignore it.

 

"Mommy, Mama I think...I think I wanna meet Jesus now."

 

"What? Ridge, no. Not yet, okay?" Clarke snaps as she shakes her head and grabs at his little hand, she turns his hand up and opens his hand to press soft kisses against his clammy palm. "Stay right here with me and mama, baby."

 

"But my body hurts, Mommy. I wanna go to sleep." Ridge murmurs as he locks eyes with Clarke and the blonde swallows hard at the emptiness she sees in her son's gaze. "I know you and mama will be okay."

 

Raven slides off the mattress and joins Clarke so they can both face their son and watch as his long lashes flutter slowly to cover his beautiful, blue eyes and they both feel their breath catch as a goofy smile slides across his lips for a short moment. They know, they know it's time to let their son go; and Raven knows she has a matter of minutes before the light in her life goes out and she tries to swallow around the lump in her throat as she brushes a hand over his forehead.

 

"Okay, baby." Raven nods. "Okay."

 

"We love you, Ridge." Clarke whispers. "We love you so, so much."

 

"I love you. To the moon and back."

 

Ridge stares at them with sleepy eyes as his mothers whisper how much they love him, over and over. He repeats it back to them until his words slur before his lashes flutter and his head lulls against the pillow. Clarke continues to press soft kisses to his palm while Raven brushes her fingers over his head till his hand goes limp. Clarke releases a scream as she listens to her son's heartbeat stop, the green line straightens across the screen and Raven cracks out a sob as nurses flood the room only to stop short and stare at the broken couple.

 

"Call it." A blonde-haired nurse whispers.

 

**I remember the drive home**  
**When the blind hope turned to crying and screaming why**  
**Flowers pile up in the worst way**  
**No one knows what to say about a beautiful boy who died**

 

"Are you going to talk to me?" Raven mutters as she throws a quick glance to her wife, the blonde sits silently in the passenger seat as they drive away from the grave site. "I haven't heard your voice all day."

 

"What do you want me to say?" Clarke demands as she releases a loud scoff. "Do you want me to start talking about how everything is going to be okay? How everything will get better with time? Is that what you want to hear?"

 

"I..." Raven trails off as she shakes her head. "I don't know."

 

"I don't understand this, Raven." Clarke confesses as her voice rises in pitch and she slams her hand down on the dashboard. "How in the hell did this _happen_? Why in the hell did this happen? Why our little boy? It's not fair!"

 

"I know it's not, Clarke." Raven sighs as she flashes a glance towards her wife and tightens her grip on the steering wheel. "I wish with everything inside of me that this wasn't happening, that we still had Ridge..."

 

"Yeah," Clarke snorts. "But we don't."

 

Raven flinches at the anger behind her wife's words and she simply gives a firm nod and turns her gaze back to stare at the windshield. Her mind churns with memories of her little boy who occupies every sense and space of her mind. She remembers his hugs, the way his arms used to wrap so tightly around her. She remembers his gentle kisses, how his wet lips fluttered over her face. And she remembers his light, how it led her through the darkness so many times.

 

Today was the hardest day of her life, she burns with horror as she remembers the image of the tiny coffin that was lowered into the ground. She swallows hard as she remembers the sobs and sniffles of their family and friends, the people who had watched Ridge grow. But Clarke breaking is still the worst part of the day; Raven isn't sure she's ever seen her wife so distressed from the way she had clutched tightly to Ridge's favorite beanie to the way she had muttered for her baby to come back.

 

The couple is silent as they pull up to their house, she winces as she watches multiple people filter into their home. The pair share a small look as they climb from the car and intertwine their fingers as they stumble up the walkway; this is all they have now, each other. Both women hold onto that knowledge when the space grows between them, they cling to each other because they know if they don't they'll both float of into the unknown.

 

"Hey." Octavia mutters as the pair walk into their house, the brunette flashes the pair the smallest of smiles as she looks to the side to see Lexa as she comfort their daughter who sobs into her shoulder. "Una is taking this pretty hard."

 

"I'm sorry." Raven mumbles.

 

Octavia smacks a hand to her forehead as she releases a long breath, "I am so sorry. That was such a fucking stupid thing to say. Of course you don't want to hear about someone else's kid right now. I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay, O. Really." Clarke assures her.

 

The rest of the afternoon is spent with hugs and condolences and apologizes and Raven hates every minute of it; Clarke eventually gives up and retreats to the kitchen after she hugs her sobbing mother for the fourth time. Raven follows behind her wife after a moment and she brushes into the kitchen and bites her lip at the sight of her wife as she scrubs at dirty plates. The brunette leans against the island of the kitchen and taps her blunt nails against the cool granite.

 

"Here's uh here's another bouquet." Bellamy mutters as he enters the kitchen with a pot of flowers and Raven glances up from the counter in time to see Clarke turn away from the sink with soapy hands.

 

"Those are really beautiful." Clarke whispers, but her eyes hold the truth of the raw pain and built up anger as she wipes her hands across her black gown before she steps towards her friend. "Who are these from?"

 

"I think Niylah sent them. I can throw them out if you want." Bellamy suggests as he moves towards the trashcan, but the blonde shakes her head as she reaches out to finger one of the red petals. "What?"

 

"Red roses. Ridge hates red roses." Clarke explains with a shake of her head as she shoots a quick glance towards her wife. "But maybe we should put them in Ridge's room, freshen it up just a little bit."

 

"I'll do it."

 

Raven is up and hurries to take the flowers from Bellamy before she scurries from the kitchen and tumbles up the stairs. She makes her way down the hall and pauses at Ridge's bedroom door, her eyes widen as she stares. She stares at the cherry wood and takes in the multicolored foam letters that spells out her son's name. She chuckles as she reaches out to trace a space ship and little glowing stars that are sprinkled around his name.

 

They have avoided this room, both women hadn't bothered to spare it a glance since they had lost their little boy; all it holds is memories, painful ones that they both desperately try to escape from. They don't want to step into the room and hear the echo of his laughter, they don't want to have to see the messy room and look at the bed that they once tucked their whole world into.

 

"Would you like me to open the door for you?" A voice suggests and Raven glances over to see Octavia as she patters towards her with a sad smile on her face. "I figured you wouldn't want to go in there alone."

 

"I can go in my son's room alone." Raven snarls.

 

To prove her point, Raven twists the doorknob and steps into the room only to pause as she gets hit with the smell of playdough and innocence. She pauses in the doorway and blinks, stares at a room that hosts so much dust. The layers cling to toys that Raven used to get annoyed with, it rests on picture frames with photos of Ridge smiling back at her; the room is empty and Raven knows she is too.

 

"Come on, Raven." Octavia orders as she enters the room.

 

"He never did clean up his room." Raven notes as she enters the dark blue room, she sets the flowers aside and looks around the cluttered area. "Clarke kept getting on to him about it, but he refused. He said he liked it this way."

 

"He's four. Of course he loves messes." Octavia smirks.

 

"Was." Raven corrects with a slow shrug and she glances up to catch sight of the confusion in Octavia's green eyes as she slowly tilts her head. "You uh you said he _is_ a four-year-old. He was a four-year-old."

 

"Oh." Octavia mutters.

 

"He was uh he was coloring this one for Una." Raven smiles as she leans down to scoop up a half colored picture, she runs her fingers over the dragon and chuckles under her breath. "He was worried she wouldn't like it."

 

"She would've loved it, she loved everything that he did." Octavia assures her with a small nod before her gaze falls to her feet. "Una hasn't really been sleeping since...since everything happened. She's been wetting the bed."

 

"I'm sorry." Raven mumbles as she sets the coloring page back on his little table before she moves to her bed and runs her hand over his Batman decorated bedspread. "I'm sure she'll be okay, she'll bounce back."

 

"Rae, don't shut me out," Octavia pleads as she shakes her head. "You've been so strong for Clarke and you haven't even had a chance to break. Let it out, Raven. You know that I'm always here to listen to you, just let me in."

 

"What do you want me to say?" Raven sneers as she turns to face her best friend. "Would you like me to scream and cry? Would you like me to punch a wall? Honestly, I would love to do both of those things."

 

"Raven..."

 

"He was _four_ , Octavia!" Raven yells as she runs her hands through her dark locks and clutches at it as tears trail down her face. "He had his whole life ahead of him and now he's just gone. I'm never going to see my son again."

 

Octavia watches her best friend with tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry."

 

"I'm so fucking tired of hearing that." Raven snaps as she rolls her eyes and glances towards the younger woman. "You can stop acting like you know how to handle any of this, O. I know you're uncomfortable with it."

 

"Of course I am," Octavia admits with a shrug as she moves closer to Raven. "I look at my daughter and I feel so fucking selfish because I'm so glad it wasn't her. I wouldn't know how to handle this, how to handle losing her."

 

"You forget a lot." Raven whispers as she nibbles at her lower lip. "You wake up and for a split second you _forget_. You call his name and he doesn't answer and you remember. You pick up a toy and go to yell at him and you remember. You look at your wife and you remember."

 

"Raven..."

 

"It's the worst feeling in the world." Raven whispers and winces as her voice cracks. "I literally feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest, like I can't breathe anymore. I keep wondering if I can live anymore, if I _deserve_ to live."

 

"Fuck, Rae." Octavia mutters.

 

"Don't let her go, O." Raven cuts in as she lifts her watery brown eyes to lock with her best friend's as she watches Octavia nod. "Cherish every minute with her because you never know when you're going to lose it all. Promise me, alright?"

 

Octavia nods silently before she steps forward to gather Raven in her arms and the older woman feels her knees go slack as she collapses against the brunette and allows the sobs to come from the depths of her heart, "I promise, Rae. I promise."

 

**And it's about to be Halloween**  
**You could be anything you wanted if you were still here**

 

Clarke runs a hand through her greasy hair as she tightens her cardigan around her small form and moves to step into her closet. The woman flicks on the light as she glances around for the shirt Lexa asked to borrow. With a sigh, Clarke scoots further into the large space and winces as her pinky toe knocks against something solid. Clarke frowns as her gaze drops to the brown box in the back of the closet and she can feel her heart stop as she leans down to scoop it up.

 

The woman cradles the box to her chest with care as her feet carry her out of the closet and towards the bed. The mattress squeaks as she plops down and stares at the brown box, bites her lip as she thinks of throwing it away. It's been two months since they lost Ridge and every day seems to hurt a little less, but as she stares at the brown box all the feelings that were slowly beginning to vanish come back to hit her all at once.

 

_"How about a cowboy, bud? You can be Woody." Clarke suggests as she scrolls down on the computer, the child in her lap pouts for a moment before he shakes his head and continues to stare. "You love cowboys, Ridge. Why not?"_

 

_"I was a cowboy last year, Mommy." Ridge reminds her as he rolls his eyes and Clarke chuckles at the way it resembles Raven. "Mommy, I think I wanna be a big super scary dinosaur so I can scare mama."_

 

_"A dinosaur?" Clarke repeats._

 

_The blonde laughs as her son bobs his head happily and she wraps an arm around his waist to keep him steady while she uses her empty hands to type the word into the search boy; the boy gasps as an array of costumes pop onto the screen. For a moment, his little blue eyes widen and she can see the clear awe in them before he squeaks happily and begins to bounce in her lap._

 

_"Whoa, Mommy!" Ridge squeals as he eagerly leans forward, his nose is only inches away from the bright screen as his blue eyes roll over each costume set before him. "There's so many, Mommy. Which one do you like?"_

 

_"Hm, I think I like this one." Clarke grins as she points at a little green costume with yellow spikes down the back and Ridge goes silent before he quickly shakes his head. "And why don't you like that one, little man?"_

 

_"Mama doesn't like green." Ridge reminds her with a shrug._

 

_"Oh yes, how could I forget? You're a mama's boy." Clarke grumbles with a roll of her eyes before she watches as Ridge gasps and mashes his finger against the screen with a bright beam. "So, that's the one you want?"_

 

_"Yeah!" Ridge squeals._

 

_Clarke giggles as she clicks on the costume and she feels the way Ridge eagerly squirms in her lap as he watches her hands type. The blonde is quick to type in the information before she sends for the little dinosaur costume. The second Clarke alerts him of the purchase, the four-year-old squirms from her lap and plops on the floor with a huff. Clarke rolls her eyes as she hears his tiny feet pound against the hardwood floor as he runs through the house._

 

_"Mama, I'm gonna be a T-Wex!"_

 

"Clarke?"

 

The blonde jumps as she looks up with a frown, Raven stands before her with tired eyes and her arms crossed as she stares at the woman on the bed and watches the way her broken eyes stare at the box in her lap. They've both changed so much, lost so much weight, and Clarke takes a moment to see the sadness that shines through dark orbs before Raven clears her throat and silently nods towards the box.

 

"I found Ridge's Halloween costume." Clarke explains in a soft whisper as she glances up to see the way her wife's breath catches as she widens her eyes. "I really can't find it in myself to even open it."

 

"He was so excited to be a dinosaur this year. Part of me thinks Murphy was more excited than he was though." Raven whispers as she releases a watery laugh and moves to sit down beside her wife.

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot he asked to take him trick-or-treating." Clarke mutters as she runs her hands over the top of the sealed box before she nibbles at her lower lip nervously. "Do you think we should open it?"

 

Raven was silent before she releases a long sigh, "Part of me wants to throw it out..."

 

"But a bigger part of you knows that we shouldn't." Clarke finishes as she peels the tape slowly and pulls the flaps to look down at the little T-Rex costume inside. "He would've looked so cute in this, Rae."

 

"Yeah." Raven chuckles. "Our little space man."

 

Clarke releases a watery sigh as she shakes her head and looks back down at the costume, she feels like her heart is slowly splintering in her chest as she realizes she'll never see her son dressed in this. He wasn't going to come running through the house and he wasn't going to kiss her cheeks and tell her how beautiful she was when she had paint all over her face, he wasn't going to come back.

 

He was gone.

 

And she knew it was time to accept it.

 

**What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you**  
**And what if I kept the hand-me-downs you won't grow into**  
**And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through**  
**But what if the miracle was even getting one moment with you**

 

Raven bites her lower lip as she opens the door slowly, she slips her hand along the wall till she finds the light switch and carefully flicks it on. Brown eyes turn sad as her gaze roams freely over the walk-in closet that houses her son's clothes. She fingers a sleeve of a shirt and remembers the day she bought it for her son, remembers how happy he was when she had given it to him over ice cream after dinner.

 

"Oh, Ridge," Raven whispers as she stands in the doorway and feels her brown eyes fill with tears as she reaches out to run her finger over a jelly stained t-shirt. "I don't know if I can do this. Clean out all your stuff."

 

Raven sighs heavily as she lifts the tiny shirt sleeve to her nose and inhales deeply as she breathes in the smell of long gone innocence. A lone tear slides down the length of her cheek only to splatter on the shirt. She stays like that for a moment and pretends she has her son in her arms, pretends that it's more than just his shirt that she's currently smelling; she tries to pretend that when she opens her eyes, he'll be there with his goofy smile and messy curls.

 

"Raven, what are you doing?" Clarke questions in a soft voice as she steps into the closet and rests her hands on her wife's hips, the blonde freezes as she sees the tiny t-shirt and clears her throat. "Oh. That was his favorite shirt."

 

"Yeah. It was." Raven mutters with a bitter smile as she swallow hard and raises her gaze to look around at the multiple shirts and little jeans that hang neatly in the closet, organized perfectly by Clarke. "Where should we uh where should we start?"

 

"Um," Clarke frowns as she steps around her wife and moves forward to run a finger along a row of neatly hung button up shirts, her eyes close briefly as she recalls the many fights she had with Ridge about these shirts. "Here. I guess."

 

Raven gives a firm nod as she steps forward and begins to silently fold each t-shirt. The women work in silence as they pull a large brown box into the closet, the sides are decorated with space ships and their son's name. The couple works slowly to fold small shirts and grass stained jeans, and the two swap memories as they fold while soft laughter leaves them; it's been months since either of them have really laughed.

 

They're down to the last few shirts when Clarke sighs and glances over to Raven, the older woman's brow furrows slightly as she carefully folds a blue t-shirt and sets it in the box that is stacked with clothes. She pauses and watches her wife, she sees the smallest hint of a smile on Raven's face and it warms her heart in a way that hasn't happened since the day Ridge had passed.

 

"I thought he was going to be okay." Clarke confesses and she swallows hard as brown eyes dart to lock on her face. "I really believed that somehow they would find something to fix it, that Ridge would go into remission."

 

Raven is silent before she gives a bitter smile, "Me too."

 

"How could this happen to us, Raven?" Clarke mutters as she glances down at the t-shirt in her lap, she runs her fingers over the soft material and sniffles. "How are we supposed to just move on from this?"

 

"We don't really move on, Clarke," Raven replies in a soft voice as she furrows her brow and scoots closer to her wife. "We live our lives, but we never ever forget him. We'll never forget our little space man, alright?"

 

"Yeah." Clarke sniffles. "Alright."

 

Raven rests her lips against Clarke's forehead for a moment, "I love you."

 

"To the moon and back?" Clarke smiles.

 

"To the moon and back." Raven nods.

 

**I remember your bare feet down the hallway**  
**I love you to the moon and back**


	14. It Was Like Slow Motion (Princess Mechanic)

"You look so beautiful, Raven."

 

Raven Reyes glances over her shoulder and smiles at her friend, "Thank you."

 

"Not to toot my own horn, but I've always said red and black are definitely your colors." Anya smirks and Raven chuckles as her friend takes a sip of her drink and arches an eyebrow. "So, toot motherfuckin' _toot_."

 

"Tell me why you're my friend again?" Raven teases as she leans against the wall and watches as Anya purses her lips in silent thought while Raven licks her lips. "Thank you for throwing me a party, Anya."

 

"Hey, it gave me an excuse to bring out the booze and babes." Anya points out as she lifts her glass in a silent show of excitement before her smile slips slightly. "And I wanted to make you smile, you haven't smiled much lately."

 

Raven falters at the honesty, "I uh I've just been tired..."

 

"Tired? Yeah. _Sure_." Anya nods.

 

"Anya, please..."

 

"It's your birthday party so I'll let this go for now, but eventually we're going to talk about this. I hate seeing you like this." Anya sighs. "Go get a drink and stop thinking about it, okay? Have fun tonight."

 

"I will. Thank you for this, Anya." Raven smiles. "Really."

 

"Hey," Anya lowers her voice as she steps forward to press a finger to Raven's chin before she lifts her head so she can lock their gazes. "You should know by now that I'd do anything for you, anything to see that smile."

 

Raven blushes and rolls her eyes, "Someone else once said that to me."

 

"Well, I mean it. I really, really do." Anya assures her before she ducks her head and presses a quick kiss to Raven's forehead. "Now, go get drunk or I'll kick your ass. I bought a shit ton of booze and I want it all gone by the time this night is over."

 

"Yes ma'am." Raven chuckles.

 

Anya slips away and Raven watches her go with a fond expression; she doesn't know what she'd do if she didn't have her best friends. While the girl she loves is millions of miles away, they stay by her side with words of comfort. Raven manages to catch a drink from someone and she sips slowly at the mixed drink before she looks to the clock and then slides her gaze towards the door.

 

_"You need to stop moving." Octavia scolds._

 

_Raven rolls her eyes in annoyance, "No. I wanna go to bed."_

 

_"You have a concussion, you're not doing anything but laying on that couch and waiting for your girlfriend to come home so she can nurse your ass back to a healthy state. So, no moving." Octavia scoffs. "And that is the last time I ever allow you on my bike."_

 

_"It's not my fault that I fell of it!" Raven huffs._

 

_"Raven, the bike wasn't even moving. It was too heavy for your little chicken arms and when it tipped over you smacked your head on the sidewalk." Octavia reminds her with a small laugh before she shakes her head. "So, it **is** your fault."_

 

_"I plead the fifth." Raven hums._

 

_"Hey, leave the lawyer speak to me. I'm the one in law school, remember? I'll leave the car talk to you, and you leave the legal stuff to me." Octavia orders with a playful smile as she glares at the girl. "Where exactly is your girlfriend?"_

 

_Raven shrugs, "Dunno. Studying?"_

 

_As if on cue, the door bursts open and a frantic blonde pours into the open space. Octavia can barely hold back her laugh as she watches Clarke frantically stand and brush herself off before she looks towards Raven; the brunette on the couch smiles adoringly while blue eyes take a moment to look at the white gauze on her girlfriend's face. Raven sees it all through the look on Clarke's face; the relief, the worry, the love. It causes her breath to catch and she sees Clarke shake her head before the blonde easily toes off her shoes and tosses her jacket on the hook. All is silent in the apartment until Clarke moves to lean over the back of the couch and presses a gentle kiss to dark locks._

 

_"Baby, I'm right here." Clarke whispers into her hair._

 

Raven jumps as someone nudges gently past her and she shakes herself from the memory before her gaze flickers towards the door again, she knows she'd do anything to have Clarke rush through that door with those words on the tip of her tongue. Laughter fades to background noise around her and the Christmas lights that decorate the apartment dim away as she loses herself in staring at that stupid door.

 

She considers texting Clarke, but she remembers how annoyed her girlfriend had gotten the last time she had flooded her phone with random texts. Raven wonders when their relationship had changed so drastically, when she herself became so serious all the time. The laughter in her eyes has dimmed to silence and the sarcasm is locked deep in the back of her throat; she just doesn't see the need to be funny anymore.

 

The one laugh she wants to hear so desperately, the one person she wants to always find her funny, hasn't played into her jokes for months. Raven sighs softly as she looks at the clock and resides herself to the fact that Clarke probably wasn't going to be coming tonight and that she needed to just accept it. With a hard swallow, Raven tips her cups against her lips and allows the pain to burn away under the taste of alcohol.

 

"Wow, I finally get a second with you."

 

Raven feels a roll of relief at the familiar green eyes, "Hey, O."

 

"Hi, babe. Happy birthday." Octavia rasps as she leans forward to press four quick kisses to Raven's cheek. "I can't wait for you to open my gift, Lincoln and I spent months arguing about it but I finally convinced him it was perfect."

 

"Oh dear God," Raven breathes out. "Is it a living creature?"

 

"No." Octavia pouts. "He said that you and Clarke wouldn't want a puppy."

 

"I doubt Clarke would even notice we had a puppy, she's never home anyway." Raven snorts and instantly she bites down at her lower lip as the confession slips from her. "Or at least it seems like she's never home."

 

Octavia gives her a look of concern and nods, "Uh, where is she anyway?"

 

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Raven snorts before she gives Octavia the brightest smile she can muster before she holds her glass up and gives it a shake. "I'm out. I'm gonna go get Monty to mix me another."

 

_"Hey, babe."_

 

_Raven blinks sleepily as she looks over the back of the couch, "Hey."_

 

_"Sorry I'm late." Clarke sighs as she sheds her jacket and moves to drop a quick kiss to the top of Raven's head. "I was just about to leave when I got called in for an emergency surgery, I forgot to text you."_

 

_"S'okay. I figured." Raven murmurs._

 

_"You didn't wait up for me, did you?" Clarke frowns as she moves towards the fridge to grab a water while Raven shrugs and stands to fold her blanket. "You...Rae, you didn't have to do that. It's not like I wasn't going to come home."_

 

_"We had dinner plans, Clarke." Raven sighs._

 

_Clarke folds her brow and suddenly takes notice to the beautiful red dress Raven wears while a pair of heels are abandoned beside the coffee table. For a moment, the blonde feels the bubbles of guilt that flood her stomach before she cracks the lid of her water and takes a few sips to wash away the lies that lay on her tongue. Raven licks her lips as she continues to fold the blanket before she looks nervously to her girlfriend._

 

_"I'm sorry, babe. The surgery was..."_

 

_"It's fine." Raven assures her as she holds a hand up. "I get it."_

 

_"Raven, I didn't..."_

 

_"Can you just promise me something?" Raven pleads as she places the blanket over the back of the couch and turns to watch as Clarke walks towards her with a slow nod. "Do you promise me you'll be at my birthday party next week?"_

 

_Clarke flashes a smile that melts Raven on the spot before she tosses her water bottle on the couch and curls her arms around the older woman's waist, "I wouldn't miss that for the world. I promise I'll be there."_

 

Raven shakes herself from the memory as she swallows hard before she lifts her cup to her lips and swallows down the burning liquid. The fire boils low in her stomach before she glances over to see her friends tumbling towards her with giggles and the shine of a drunk haze in every pair of eyes she looks into. She wants to walk away because she really doesn't want to deal with this right now, she just wants to wallow in her own self pity for a while.

 

"Happy birthday, girl." Harper chirps as she kisses Raven's cheek.

 

"Thank you." Raven whispers.

 

"We're so glad that we were able to make it tonight, Harper almost couldn't get off." Monroe admits as she glances towards her girlfriend who waves her off with a grin. "So, where's Clarke at? How are things?"

 

Raven tenses before she forces a smile, "They're good. Really good."

 

"It must be hard, with her new job and everything," Tris hums and Raven bites her lower lip and focuses her attention on the liquid in her cup. "How are you two balancing that? Her hours seem insane."

 

"We uh we make it work. Somehow we always make it work." Raven shrugs and she takes a small sip of drink as she looks away. "We've been together for three years, and best friends for eight...we make it work."

 

"You guys are so cute." Harper sighs. "Your relationship is literal goals."

 

Raven chuckles, "Something like that."

 

"Is she coming soon?" Monroe asks as she sips her drink.

 

"I'm not sure." Raven murmurs as she looks away. "I think she might be caught up at work."

 

"Wow, eleven birthdays and she finally misses one?" Tris jokes.

 

The words hit Raven hard and the drink in her hand slips from her grasp and splatters along the floor. It barely catches anyone's attention, but the three women in front of her pause as they look from the drink to Raven's face. All at once, she feels a gentle hand press to her hip and Raven looks to see Octavia standing beside her with a look of concern as she throws a quick glance to the drink.

 

"Shit." Raven breathes out. "My bad."

 

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll get it cleaned up." Monroe assures her.

 

Raven nods as she stumbles away from Octavia's touch, "I-I um I'm going to go freshen up..."

 

She needs to be alone, she needs to get away from everyone. Tris' words replay in her head over and over, and the realization of the truth drives deeper and deeper into her soul. It makes her sick to her stomach, it causes the necklace around her neck to feel too tight. Her hands shake as she stumbles down the hallway and she reaches behind her neck to unclasp the gift from Clarke for her nineteenth birthday.

 

Raven bursts through the bathroom door and sucks in a breath and she can hear the door slam shut before she feels hands on her shoulders. Immediately, she shrugs them off as she moves to lean against the counter while she tries to calm down the anger and panic that claws and moves desperately in her chest. She hates this feeling, she hates that the person she loves the most has caused this pain.

 

"What's going on with you, Rae?"

 

Raven frowns and moves to slide onto the sink counter, "Nothing. I'm fine."

 

"Fine?" Octavia repeats as she moves forward to slide in between her best friend's thighs before she narrows her eyes at the older woman. "It's your birthday party, you should be bouncing off the walls."

 

"She said she was going to be here." Raven explains after a beat of silence. "Her hours have been crazy at the hospital lately, but she said she got the night off. She said...O, she _promised_ she was going to be here."

 

Octavia flexes her jaw in annoyance, "I'll kick her ass."

 

"It's fine. Maybe she got hung up at work, she could be in surgery." Raven offers in a desperate whisper and she hates the way her eyes sting with building tears. "I-It's fine. I'm okay. It's my birthday and I..."

 

"Exactly. It's your _birthday_ , she should be here. She's your fucking girlfriend." Octavia growls and Raven ducks her head as the first tear falls. "If Lincoln did this shit to me, I would've kicked his ass to the curb months ago."

 

"O," Raven sniffles. "Lexa isn't here either."

 

Silence fills the bathroom and Raven closes her eyes as her sniffles become sobs, and she collapses forward to press her face against Octavia's shoulder. The broken sounds fill the room and Raven hates how vulnerable she feels, how broken she has become, she hates that Clarke has stripped her of the strength she was once so proud of. Octavia holds her through every tear that falls and her lips settle against Raven's dark locks as she attempts to soothe her. It's all empty words to Raven though, all she can think is that she should be laughing in Clarke's arms right now. She should be hanging off her girlfriend's arm and introducing her to her new coworkers and drinking herself into a stupor.

 

But Raven knows, she knows exactly where her girlfriend is.

 

"Raven?" A knock bounces off the door. "The cake is coming out."

 

"We'll be right out, Bell." Octavia calls and Raven can hear the way Bellamy's footsteps falter before the doorknob twists and his head pokes in. "What the fuck, Bell? One of us could've been peeing."

 

"I heard her crying, I've been in the hallway for a few minutes." Bellamy admits as he slides into the room and closes the door behind himself. "Everyone was worried, and Harper wanted to check on you but I said I'd do it."

 

Raven pulls away from Octavia and wipes her eyes, "I'm fine."

 

"You're not fine." Bellamy scoffs as he moves to stand beside his sister before he reaches out with a gentle hand to brush a few tears from her face. "You don't have to be okay with this, Raven. She should be here."

 

"But she isn't, and everyone else is." Raven points out and she winces as her voice cracks halfway through the sentence. "So, I'm going to go out there and bullshit them all and pretend that my girlfriend is busy at the hospital."

 

Bellamy trades a glance with Octavia, "You don't have to do that. We can get everyone to leave..."

 

"No. Anya worked really hard on putting this whole thing together and everyone is having a good time, I'm not going to let my fucking relationship drama spoil that." Raven sneers. "Plus, it's my birthday so I can fucking cry if I want to."

 

Octavia laughs softly and shakes her head, "Clarke is a fucking idiot."

 

"I don't want to hear her name for the rest of the night, okay?" Raven pleads as she pushes Octavia back a few steps before she slides off the counter and smooths her dress down. "I just want to have a good time."

 

"Whatever you want, birthday girl." Bellamy nods as he presses a kiss to her head.

 

She steadies herself and follows the Blake siblings out of the safety of the bathroom and she plasters a fake smile on her face as she trails them to the living room where a large chocolate cake waits for her. Clarke's favorite. Her hands shake as she moves to where Anya is eagerly lighting each candle and Raven doesn't have the heart to show her sadness when she sees the excitement in Anya's dark orbs.

 

"Get ready for the best happy birthday ever sung." Jasper smirks.

 

Raven rolls her eyes at his words, "We'll see."

 

And when it starts, Raven ducks her head and closes her eyes.

 

_The mattress dips and a groan leaves the woman that is sprawled across it. With another moan of annoyance, she turns her face to bury it in her soft pillow while her hand reaches out to grab at her sheets. A giggle leaves the body a few inches away from her own and she huffs as she pulls the cover over her head to block out the laughter and light that pours from the window._

 

_"Go away."_

 

_"But it's your birthday."_

 

_"It'll still be my birthday in an hour."_

 

_A breathy laugh leaves the form that scoots to hover over her, and Raven finally gives in and pulls the sheets down to see bright blue eyes staring down at her. For a moment, her heart pauses in her chest before it speeds up in the way that only Clarke can cause and she licks her lips as a hand smooths a wayward strand of hair from her face and Clarke is quick to lean into her gentle touch._

 

_"Good morning." Clarke whispers as she ducks her head to press a quick kiss to Raven's lips and the woman whines in protests as the blonde stares down at her. "I've been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes."_

 

_"I know. I've been **ignoring** you for the last ten minutes." Raven grumbles as she rubs tiredly at her eyes before she props herself on her elbow. "Why would you think it was a good idea to wake me up so early?"_

 

_"Because it's your **birthday**." Clarke scoffs with a roll of her eyes before she reaches out to smoosh Raven's cheeks and the older woman huffs at the action. "You're twenty years old today, Rae. You're old."_

 

_"I am not old." Raven mumbles as she reaches up to peel Clarke's hands away before she reaches out to fist the blonde's shirt in her hand as she yanks her forward. "Would you like me to show you just how young I am?"_

 

_"Are you sure you can handle this?" Clarke teases as she moves to straddle Raven's waist and watches as dark brows furrow in confusion to her question. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to pop a hip or throw out your back."_

 

_Raven growls as she rolls Clarke onto her back, "You're evil."_

 

_Clarke smirks and curls a hand around the back of Raven's neck before she draws her down into a gentle kiss. Raven moans as Clarke bends her knee so their bodies can fall together, and the blonde hums softly as she runs a hand up the length of her girlfriend's body before she tugs her shirt up far enough to paw at tanned skin. She feels Raven's heart thump evenly against her chest and a small smile of adoration spreads across her face._

 

_"Happy birthday, Raven." Clarke whispers against full lips._

 

The sound of off-key singing continues and Raven glances at the candles with tears in her eyes, and she doesn't even try to stop them as they trail down her face. She waits for the singing to stop and the embarrassment to set in before she finally leans forward and blows out every candle; all she wishes for is for that certain someone to come through the door and kiss her breathless.

 

And as the darkness settles around them once the candles have been blown out, Raven ducks away from the cake and shudders out a breath when no one walks through the door. All at once, everything lights up again and Raven forces the brightest beam she can on her face before everyone claps and whistles in excitement while the cake is cut. She forces down a few bites of cake, and manages to make it through a long hour of opening gifts before the party winds down. Octavia doesn't want to leave her, and Lincoln has to physically lift her up and over his shoulder to carry her out of the apartment. It warms Raven, to know how much her best friend cares.

 

"You want me to stay?"

 

Raven jumps and whirls around, "What the fuck? I thought you left!"

 

"I'm not going to leave when you're upset." Anya replies as she continues to pick up empty glasses and cake plates. "Believe it or not, I'm a whole lot smarter than I look and I knew it was practical torture for you tonight."

 

"What? No. I had a good time." Raven assures her. "It was fun."

 

"Your bitch of a girlfriend wasn't here, Raven," Anya reminds her in a nonchalant tone while she grabs another glass. "I don't think anybody could have fun when their girlfriend lied about coming tonight."

 

"She's at wo..."

 

"She's not and you know that." Anya cuts in with a soft sigh as she drops her trash bag and looks at the woman that stands a few feet away from her. "Raven, you have to stop doing this to yourself. It's not fair. You deserve better."

 

Raven shakes her head, "I already have the best."

 

"I really don't think you do." Anya scoffs. "You're so in love with her that you can't see what's right in front of you. Babe, you know I will always take care of you but I think it's time for you to face the facts."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raven snaps.

 

"Denial isn't a good place to stay, Rae. You gotta open your eyes. Pay attention." Anya orders as she grabs her jacket and moves to press a kiss to Raven's forehead. "When you open your eyes and see everything you need to, I'll be here."

 

"What if I don't want to ever open my eyes?" Raven whispers.

 

Anya pauses at the door and glances over her shoulder, "Then you'll never be happy again."

 

With that, Raven is left alone. The apartment seems too quiet, too big. She looks around and thinks of the guests that had packed every inch of the space earlier in the night and she runs a hand through her hair as she moves towards her bedroom. The dress slips easily from her body and pools at her feet and she's quick to kick it aside before she patters towards the bed. Just as she plops onto the mattress, a familiar ring tone bursts through the room and Raven tenses as she reaches towards the phone that she abandoned on the bedside table earlier in the night. For a moment, she stares at the photo of her and Clarke covered in whipcream before she finally slides the acceptance bar and waits.

 

"Hey."

 

Raven bites her lip and ducks her head, "Hi."

 

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't make it." Clarke murmurs and Raven closes her eyes as she hears the rustle of bed sheets on the opposite end of the line. "I wanted to be there, but something came up and I just...I'm sorry I didn't make it."

 

"Me too, Clarke." Raven sighs.

 

"Yeah. So, happy birthday." Clarke whispers. "I'll talk to you later?"

 

"Sure." Raven nods.

 

"Raven, are you okay?"

 

"You should've been here, Clarke." Raven murmurs and she pulls her knees to her chest and rests her cheek on her kneecap before she hears Clarke's soft sigh on the opposite line. "If you just would've been there, I would've been so _happy_."

 

"I am so sorry, Rae. I really am..."

 

And then Raven hears it, the sound of a soft voice in the background. She hears Clarke shift her phone and her eyes squeeze close as she bites her lower lip and feels her heart shatter in her chest; everything moves in slow motion as she listens to Clarke murmur something back before Raven releases a breathless laugh of disbelief when it dawns on her how dumb she's been, how foolish she feels.

 

"Raven, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

 

"Okay." Raven nods. "Tell Lexa I said hi."

 

Raven ends the call and ducks her head; Anya was right.

 

That was the moment she knew, it was over.


End file.
